Adventures in London
by Bml1997
Summary: London: Who would want to spend time anywhere else? I mean when London has; purple cats, family secrets, missions to Egypt, paint-ball wars, and bits of romance. I tell you, Private and the other penguins may wish to be somewhere else. Sequel to all my other stories. Has some Private X OC and maybe even some Kowalski X OC
1. Family Summons

**A.N.- Hey everyone! Here's my next one!**

**Trixy: Oh, joy.**

** Private: Be nice Trixy.**

**Trixy: Oh alright, yay! Go new story!...Happy now?**

**Private: (rolls eyes) I suppose.**

**Me: Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Family Summons

(Nobody's POV)

"Come on, boys, let's go topside today for training." says Skipper. It had been raining non-stop for the past two weeks and the penguins hadn't exited their HQ at all during that those two, soggy weeks. This was the first day that it wasn't raining. Kowalski, Rico, and Private nod.

"That's an excellent idea, sir." Kowalski says. Skipper nods.

"Alright, lets go." The penguins exit their habitat and sit on their ice flow.

"Look, Skippah! A rainbow!" Private says pointing at the sky.

"Yes, Private, I believe that the rain has finally stopped...at least for today." Kowalski says.

"Yeah, no rain." Rico says. He regurgitates a stick of dynamite. "Kabboom?" Skipper looks at him.

"No, Rico, you may cause a cloud burst." Skipper says.

"Aww." Rico sadly re-swallows the TNT. Private pats him on the back.

"Hmm, Kowalski, what's today?" Skipper asks. Kowalski whips out his clipboard and looks at it.

"Um, Monday, September 17." Kowalski replies. Skipper frowns.

"If it's Monday, then where's the mail?"

"Maybe the postal pigeon is sick." Private suggests. Kowalski shakes his head.

"No, Private, if the carrier pigeon was sick then they would have sent a substitute with our mail." Kowalski says.

"Oh. Maybe they just forgot to bring it to us... or maybe we don't have any mail."

"No mail? Private, we ALWAYS get mail! Someone must have went postal with our postage! It's a conspiracy I tell you!" Skipper says throwing his flippers it the air in emphasis. "A conspiracy!" Kowalski clears his throat.

"I highly doubt that that's what has become of our mail, Skipper." Kowalski says.

"Mail go kaboom?" Rico suggests.

"No, Rico, I don't think that someone blew up the PPPS."

"Um, K'wolalski, what's the PPPS?" Private asks confused.

"It's the Penguin Pigeon Postal Service. And I highly doubt that anyone blew up our mail service or went postal on our mail."

"Then what the sam-hill do you think happened to the mail, Kowalski?"

"Personally, Skipper, I think it's just late." Then as if on que the mall falls into the penguin habitat. Kowalski smiles smugly.

"Kowalski, put a coin in the show-off jar." Skipper says; Rico regurgitates the jar and holds it out to Kowalski. Kowalski sighs and puts a coin in the jar. Skipper picks up the mail. "Rico, that new weaponry catalog you've been waiting for is here."

"Oh yeah!" Rico says taking the catalog from Skipper.

"Kowalski, your scientific magazine... Isn't here."

"I would have been surprised if it was, sir, since I haven't re-subscribed yet." Kowalski replies. Skipper nods and continues to look through the mail.

"Junk mail...more junk mail...even more junk mail...and a letter for Private." Private waddles over to get the letter. He immediately opens and reads it.

"Oh fish sticks!" He mumbles while reading the letter.

"So, Private, what does it say?" Kowalski asks curiously.

"It's a lettah from Lieutenant; he's ordering me to come back to London for a few days because my othah siblings will be in town." Private replies.

"What's so bad about that?" Skipper asks.

"You wouldn't understand, sir." Skipper raises a non-existent eyebrow and crosses his flippers.

"Try me." Private takes a deep breath.

"Okay, the last time I saw all of my oldah siblings togethah we practically had WWIII. And no doubt this time will be no different."

"Oh really? Well, in that case we'll come with you."

"To London? Oh, no, Skippah, really that's not necessary."

"Of course it is; besides, I'm curious to meet your other brothers."

"Brothah and sistah, actually. They're twins."

"Alright, well, let's get packing."

* * *

(Private's POV)

I walk into the HQ and hear my phone ringing. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Priv, I've got horrible news." Trixy says.

"What is it?"

"Mum and Dad have ordered me to go back to London for a few days."

"Really? Lieutenant ordered me to do the same; I guess it will be just like last time."

"Most likely...maybe Lieutenant will remembah to hide the paint-ball guns this time."

"I hope so. Oh and Skippah, Rico, and K'walski are coming too."

"Why?"

"They just wanted to."

"Oh, okay, well I guess I meet you there tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." I hang up and start packing.


	2. Meeting Everyone

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter two. It isn't very exciting...I know. It's more of an introductory type thing. Next chapter there will be some sort of action, I promise.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone

(Private's POV)

The next day Trixy meets us at the plane garage. We were only going to take three planes; Trixy and I were in one plane, Kowalski and Rico in another, and Skipper in the last one alone. Our take off went fairly well. "Hey, Private, may I try flying the plane?" Trixy asks me from the co-pilot seat behind me.

"Trixy, you can barely drive a car. I don't think you need to try flying the plane." I reply.

"Please! I promise that I'll be extra careful!" I sigh.

"Alright, I guess I can let you try."

"Oh yay!" I switch the plane on to rear-control. Trixy tries to control the plane.

"You're actually doing fairly well, Trix." I say surprised. I glance back at her to see her smile.

"I thought I would." All of a sudden she flies the plane into a cloud. "Um, Private, what do I do now?"

"Try to steer the plane out of the cloud."

"Okay, I'll try." Trixy turns the plane out of the cloud and almost hits Skipper's plane.

"Hey! Watch it you two!" Skipper says.

"Sorry!" Trixy says. "Priv, I think you should fly the plane now." I laugh quietly.

"If you insist." I say and I switch the plane back onto pilot control. The rest of the flight goes mostly without trouble. It was when we flew into the thunderstorm that we had some trouble with the planes. Luckily we get through the storm without any major damage to the planes…or ourselves. I soon see land; I radio Skipper and the others. "We're almost there; I can see the edge of the British Isles."

"Roger that, Private." Skipper replies. We soon land the planes near the London Park Zoo. "Alright, now which way to the zoo?" I have to think for a moment.

"Um…North maybe; it's been awhile since I've been there." Skipper nods and we head north. The zoo was north and I sigh in relief. We waddle into the zoo. It was quiet and calm. _Um, something's not right here. It's too…quiet._ I show everyone to Lieutenants habitat. We hear shouting on the inside. We enter the habitat. "Uh, Lieutenant?" Lieutenant turns towards us.

"Oh, ello, squirt. You got here quickly." He says. I nod.

"Um, yes. Where are George and Cecilia?"

"I just sent them to their rooms actually."

"Oh. Okay." Trixy and the rest walk over to us.

"Ello, Lulu, how's life?" Trixy asks. Lieutenant takes a deep breath before answering.

"It's like usual. Now, please, don't call me Lulu." Trixy shrugs.

"Okay. Did you hide the p-a-i-n-t-b-a-l-l-g-u-n-s this time?" Lieutenant nods.

"Yes, this time they won't find them." Trixy nods.

"That's good…very good. I still have yet to get all of the paint out of my ribbon from last time. Well, I'll be back; I'm going to go see my family." Trixy waves and leaves. I in the mean time go and see my other siblings.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private walks into a room and sees two penguins, not much taller than him, pillow fighting roughly with each other; the floor was covered in feathers. "Hey." Private says. The pillow-fighters stop fighting and look at him.

"Hey, Private." Says a girl penguin. She has long black feathers on her head with the tips of them dyed Barbie pink, she has bright forest green eyes. The other penguin, a boy, had his feathers arranged in a fuzzy looking way…similar to their uncle Nigel's, except that his was black instead of gray-ish white, he also has sky-blue eyes.

"So, Cecilia, what did you two do this time?" Cecilia rolls her eyes.

"The normal…anyway, I don't go by Cecilia anymore, Private, I go by Cici."

"What's with this family and the name changes? First Lieutenant tries to tell me to call him Brandon, now you want to be called Cici. George, do you still go by George?" George nods.

"Yeah, My names about as simple as it gets…unless I wanted to be called Gigi; which is a definite _NO_." We all laugh.

"Well, it was good talking with you two; I probably need to go show Skippah, Rico, and Kowalski around the zoo."

"Who are they?" Cici asks.

"The team I'm on in New York; Skippah is the skippah, Kowalski is the lieutenant, and Rico is the sergeant. I'm the private." George snickers a bit at this.

"Well, it seems that you've lived up to your name fairly well." George says. Private rolls his eyes.

"Very funny, George."

"Oh, Private, before you go, do you know where Lieutenant stashed the paint-ball guns?" Cici asks. Private shakes his head.

"No, I don't…but even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I remembah last time quite well." Cici and George frown.

"Alright, Private, see you later." Private waves and goes back to show his team around.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I see Private exit his old habitat; I slide over to him and stop him. "Hey, Priv, wait up!" I say and Private waits for me.

"Yes, Trix?" he asks.

"How are Cecilia and George?"

"Cecilia now goes by Cici apparently and they are both looking for the paint-ball guns."

"Oh, how I hope they don't find them. Especially since William is here too."

"William? As in your oldah brothah? The same William that is constantly fighting with George and Cici, William?" I nod.

"Yep. Ol' Willy's here and Jenna's grown up so much…she's almost as tall as us!" Private laughs.

"This I have to see." I nod and he follows me back to my old habitat. I stop right outside the habitat.

"Um, Private…should we tell my parents about how we're dating? I haven't told them yet."

"Uh, well, if we do, you'll be the one telling them."

"Why me?"

"Reason one; they're _your _parents. And reason two; they scare me."

"You're scared of my parents? Seriously?" Private nods.

"They don't like me." I roll my eyes.

"Private, they have to like you. You're a like able penguin."

"Well, that may be so…but I'm still pretty sure that your parents don't like me." I shake my head.

"Fine, I'll tell them. Let's go see Jenna and Willy." Private nods and we enter the habitat.

"Erm, Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Guen." Private says nervously when we waddle in.

"Hello, Private?" asks my dad. "You are Private, right?" Private nods.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you've shaped up fairly well."

"Um, thank you, sir."

"You know you don't have to keep calling me sir."

"Alright." I grab Private by the flipper.

"Okay, let's go." I say and I take Private to go see my little sister and older brother. Jenna was laying on her bed reading a magazine. She was about six years younger than us…which makes her ten years old. William, Cici, and George are all twenty years old. Jenna looks up at us with her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, hello." She says. She waddles over to us; her yellow feathers were up in two pig-tails, like I used to wear. The only difference was that she didn't wear bows.

"Hey, Jenny," Private says. "You sure have grown." Jenny nods and smiles.

"Yup, soon enough mum says I'll be as tall as you two."

"Um, Jenny, where's Willy?" I ask. Jenny thinks for a moment.

"Um, I think he's in his room…but he may be out spying on George and Cici. I heard he might even be _helping_ them look for the paint-ball gear."

"Oh fish sticks! I hope they don't find them. Well, thank you, Jenny, I think we'll go look for him." Jenny nods and goes back to reading her magazine. We walk over to Willy's room and he was actually in his room. "Ello, Willy." William looks up from whatever he was doing.

"Oh, hello." He says and he looks back down at the watch-a-ma-call-it he was working on. He had his yellow feathers slicked back and he had storm gray eyes.

"What are you working on?"

"It's a new paint-ball gun; it should be able to hit targets that are farther away, than the normal ones."

"Seriously, you're working on a machine-paint-ball gun? You guys are obsessed." Private laughs. Willy glares at us.

"We're not obsessed." He says. "Now, if you both would please leave, I'd like to finish this." I shrug.

"Alright. We'll go." I say and Private and I leave. "This can't be good. It'll be our luck and their war will start all ovah again." Private nods.

"And this time it'll probably be worse." I nod.

"Yep."


	3. The PaintBall Massacre

**A.N.- Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating last night; I had writers' block and a physics test to study for :( anywho, this chapter does have some action.**

**Trixy: Yay! Action!**

**Private: Whoa, was that a non-sarcastic comment for once, Trixy? (Trixy glares at Private who then laughs)**

**Me: Oh, yeah, and this is also my word-record chapter. It's over 2000 words long! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**Private & Trixy: Yes, and free to review too! **

**Me: Oh, that reminds me, thank you everyone for your reviews! Okay, now I'll stop 'talking' and let y'all read. LOL :D**

Chapter 3: The Paint-Ball Massacre

(Kowalski's POV)

After Private's and Lieutenant's tour of the zoo I went to go investigate that lab that Lieutenant had mentioned during the tour. _Now, why would Lieutenant have a lab? He's not a scientist, granted he WAS a lieutenant for most of his career, but he wasn't his team's scientist…or at least I don't think he was._ I find the lab closed but not locked; I open it and waddle in. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaim upon entrance. The lab was both modern and high-tech and it was full of new inventions I hadn't even thought of yet. I see a desk and go to it; it is covered in blueprints for inventions and experimental plans.

"What are you doing in here?" asks a voice from behind me. I spin around and see Private's sister.

"Huh?"

"I said; what are you doing in _MY LAB_?"

"Oh. This is your lab? I-I didn't know. Lieutenant mentioned it being here, so…"

"So you decided to just walk in. Didn't you see the sign?"

"Sign? What sign?" Cecelia points at a sign on the lab's door.

"_This_ sign."

"Oh. No, I didn't see it." I scratch the back of my head and grin sheepishly. Cecelia rolls her eyes.

"So, why are you here…othah than because my brothah said it was here."

"Oh, I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Yes, but without it discoveries are rarely made." Cecelia narrows her eyes.

"Yes, that is true…who are you exactly?"

"I'm lieutenant and scientist Kowalski." Cecelia sighs and nods.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense… so you're not a spy then?" I shake my head.

"No, I'm not a spy, as I said, I was just curious. I also wanted to see how the lab here is compared to my lab back in New York."

"And how does it?"

"It's much, much more advanced and better than mine." Cecelia smiles at that and nods.

"I try to keep it up-to-date as much as possible. It's almost like a hobby…in a way, I guess."

"Did you invent all of this?" I say motioning around the room with my flippers. She nods.

"Yep. They were all originally designed to annihilate George and William non-lethally…if that makes any sense…but they all failed." She frowns. "But, they were each quite easy to adapt to some othah cause."

"Your lab is so amazing!" I say looking at its many different features. Cecelia smiles once more nodding.

"Thank you. Um, I don't mean to sound pushy or anything…but could you please get out? I really need to work on some things, and to do that I need to be alone." I nod and head towards the door; I understood what she meant perfectly. "But…maybe you can come back by for a bit latah and we can swap blueprints."

"I'd like that." Cecelia follows me to the door.

"Alright, how about 1700 hours tonight? Is that an okay time for you?"

"I think I can come by at that time." I waddle out of the room.

"Great! See you then." Cecelia winks and locks the lab door behind me. _What the heck just happened?_

* * *

(Rico's POV)

While Kowalski was off looking for some lab, I was 'talking' with George. He was interesting to listen to, granted he talked a lot and rather quickly. He shows me a room full of paintings of explosions. "Whoa!" I say upon seeing them. I sometimes paint my doll-girlfriend and I LOVE explosions; this was the best of both worlds.

"You like them?" George asks looking back at me. I nod and he smiles. "Great! That's not all that's in here though." He walks over to a wall and taps a few hidden buttons. A wall moves; in its place is a hidden room full of explosive weaponry and paint-ball guns and bazookas and TNT and anything else that was potentially dangerous or explosive. I point at the paint-ball guns.

"Pai'-ball guns?" I ask. George nods and grins.

"Yup. And we're going to use them now." I look at him curiously. "Cici would nevah see it coming and it's the PERFECT way to get back at her. Do you want to help?" I think about this for a moment and nod; there wasn't anything else to do, so I figured why not? "Great! Here, take this one and this ammo." He hands me the weaponry and I take it. He picks up a gun and ammo for himself. "Okay, let's go!" I nod and follow him out of the room.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Cecelia is working in her lab on a new experiment. Suddenly a water balloon hits her in the back of the head. She jumps in surprise and spills the chemicals she was working with all over the counter. "What the Dickens!" she exclaims trying to clean up the spill. "GEORGE! When I get a hold of you, you're SO DEAD!" George and Rico and William laugh quietly in an air vent above her. She hears them. Cecelia smiles to herself and walks over to an invention and pushes a button; it opens to reveal an assortment of paint-ball guns and already filled water balloons. She quietly takes a gun with ammo and a few balloons and sneaks silently out of her lab. George and the rest didn't even hear her leave.

"We got her so good!" George laughs and William nods.

"You bet we did!" William says. "Rico, your vent idea was a brilliant one. We would have nevah have thought of it." Rico smiles.

"You welcome." He says. "Le's go."

"Rico's right; we need to leave this vent. Even it's not safe from Cici's wrath." This sends him and William into another laughing fit. Rico doesn't quite understand and looks at them strangely. He then shakes his head and starts to head back down out of the vent.

Meanwhile, Cecelia hides out in George's room; she is waiting for George and anyone else up there with him to come down so she could pelt them with paint. "They're so going to get it. They ruined my experiment." She mumbles to herself angrily. It wasn't long until they came down out of the air vents. She shots and hits George with a ball of paint.

"Yeowch" George exclaims. He looks down and sees the purple paint on his tail. "Ooh, Cecelia this means WAR!" Cecelia nods to herself and jumps out into the open.

"I wouldn't have it any othah way, George…but let's take it outside. Lieutenant would have our heads if we fought indoors." She says. George and William nod.

"Okay, fine. The war will start when we're all outside." He replies. They all go topside and Rico stays put; he was thinking that Skipper probably wouldn't approve of him helping in their 'war.'

* * *

(Private's POV)

Trixy and I are walking back to Lieutenant's habitat. As soon as we get there, we wish that we had stayed at Trixy's habitat. The habitat looked like a paint-ball war ground. The walls are splattered in orange, green, and purple paint. And there is water everywhere from exploded water balloons. We inch a bit closer to the habitat. "Hit the deck!" Trixy exclaims. We duck and an ill-aimed water or paint filled balloon sails over our heads and hits a habitat behind us.

"Oh, dear. They must have found the paint-ball gear." I say. Trixy looks at me.

"You really think so?"She says sarcastically. "Well, I guess now we'll need to find a way to get passed them to get to Lieutenant so he can break up the fight." I nod. We slide into the habitat and try to dodge as many paint-balls as we can, which is not many since they're being shot rapid-fire from three directions. We do finally get into the HQ.

"Lieutenant! They're at it again!" I say upon entrance. Lieutenant and Skipper waddle in from a room close by.

"Who's at it again, Private?" Skipper says looking curiously at us, probably because we were splattered in orange, green, and purple paint.

"Cecelia, George, and William, they found the paint-ball guns! And the water balloons!"

"What! There's no way they could have found the paint-ball gear! I hid it all too well."

"Well, if they didn't find the gear, then they must have had a secret stash of their own, because they're out there having a full-out paint and water war." Trixy says pointing a flipper towards the hatch in the roof. Lieutenant sighs.

"Alright. I'll go see if I can break them up." We all follow Lieutenant topside. Cecelia and George must have both ran out of ammo because they were rolling around on the ground fighting. William had mysteriously disappeared from the scene. "George! Cecelia! Stop that this instant!" George and Cecelia cease their fighting with each tugging on a flipper-full of each other's head feathers. The release each other with a parting glare. "What were you two doing?"

"Um…." Says George nervously. Cecelia rolls her eyes.

"We were fighting, sir." She says.

"How many times have I told you two 'NO FIGHTING!'?" Cecelia pulls an abacus out of thin-air and does a calculation.

"This will be the 1,483th time." She replies.

"Yet you two still fight! Both of you get inside; we'll talk about punishments later. But first, clean up this mess." They salute.

"Yes, sir." They say and they start cleaning the habitat and all of the surrounding ones of paint and water. Lieutenant turns back to us.

"Private and Trixy, I want you two to go find William and bring him here to me." He says. We nod and go to find him.

"You'd think that by now they'd learn not to fight so much." Trixy whispers to me as we leave the habitat. I nod.

"Especially when it's Lieutenant dishing out the punishments." I whisper back as a reply; we both laugh quietly. We find William in his room; he was still covered from head to tail in green and purple paint.

"Hey, Willy, Lieutenant wants to have a word with you." Trixy says. William looks up at us.

"*Sigh* alright." William says getting up; we follow him half-way to the Tux habitat. Then, Trixy and I waddle a little way away.

"You're upset about something." Trixy says to me when we are out of hearing distance. I nod.

"Yes, I'm just a bit stressed about George and Cecelia. I mean, they're oldah than me but they act like they're youngah! Just being around them is so stressful! They're part of the reason I was sent to America in the first place." I say. Trixy looks calmly at me.

"I know; I remembah when we were youngah and they'd fight. I know it's stressful, trust me; William and Jenna are rather aggravating, too."

"I know. I know. I shouldn't be the one to complain since you have both and oldah and youngah sibling." Trixy laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh, Priv, don't get yourself all worked-up about them. Think calm thoughts." Private shakes his head.

"*Sigh* you're right; I just need to calm down and try not to think about their stressful fighting."

"I know what'll help you with that." I cock a non-existent eyebrow in confusion. Trixy laughs and kisses me on the beak. We hear the soft click of a camera and we quickly look around. Not very far away hiding in a bush we find Trixy's little sister, Jenna.

"Oh, wait until Mummy and Daddy see this!" Jenna exclaims looking at the picture she had just taken. Trixy sees the picture and her eyes widen.

"Jenna, don't you dare show that to Mum and Dad." She says.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jenna asks.

"Because I say not to." Jenna smiles and slides away with the picture in her flipper.

"JENNA! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Trixy and I call after her. We then slide after her; but she is soon lost in all of the twists and turns of the zoo.

"Oh, we're so dead!" Trixy says. I nod.

"Not just dead, but double or triple dead!"


	4. The Photo Finish

**A.N.- Hey everyone. This chapter's probably shorter...much shorter than the last. Well, anyway, here it** **is!**

**(Skipper entrance) Skipper: What am I doing here?**

**Private: Hey,** **Skippah!**

**Me: I don't know why you're here...I don't really know why any of you are in here.**

**Trixy: Because we want to be, duh!**

**Me: (sighs) Oh well, enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 4: The Photo Finish

(Skipper's POV)

Lieutenant and I are playing a card game; the one where we're standing on our heads. Then a lady penguin walks in. She has yellow feathers on her head with a couple of barely noticeable silver streaks and has storm cloud colored eyes. "Oh, 'ello, Mrs. Guen, what brings you here?" Lieutenant asks.

"Have any of you seen Trixy? I have a question for her...but first, why are you on your heads?" Mrs. Guen asks, she looked a bit distraught.

"We were just playing a card game, ma'am." I reply as Lieutenant and I righten ourselves.

"Oh...well, have you seen Trixy?" Lieutenant nods.

"Aye, she should be back in the games room with Private." he says pointing down a hall with a flipper; Mrs. Guen nods.

"Alright, thank you." she starts to go but Lieutenant stops her.

"Um, may I fist ask what the question is?" She nods slowly and hands him a picture. "What the kipper! When was this taken?"

"A few minutes ago, according to Jenna."

"Hmm, I think I'll come, too. I now have a few questions for them myself." I was curious about the picture, so I decide to follow them.

* * *

(Private's POV)

Trixy and I were playing a game of chess when we heard Lieutenant's and Trixy's mum's voices. _Oh, dear; it seems our end is near._ "Who would have thought that the last thing I'd ever do would be to lose at chess." I say sighing. Trixy looks up at me.

"Are they one their way here?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes, it sounds like they'll be here any second."

"Oh, well in that case; it was nice knowing you."

"And you, too." Then Mrs. Guen and Lieutenant waddle into the room followed shortly by Skipper.

"Okay, you two, we need answahs and we need them now." Lieutenant says crossing his flippers.

"Um, about what, sir?" I ask already knowing the answer. He slaps a picture down on the chess board.

"About this! Now, explain to us what this picture is." Trixy glances at the picture.

"Um, could we please have a fair trial? Or how about a lawyer?" she says. Her mom crosses her flippers.

"This is not a laughing mattah, Trixy, now explain the photo to us." Mrs. Guen says. Trixy and I look at each other silently deciding what we were going to say.

"Um...well...you see..." I try saying.

"We're dating. We've been doing so for about...four months. I was going to tell you and Dad, Mum...it's just I didn't know how'd you would react..." Trixy says and I nod in agreement. Lieutenant and Mrs. Guen just stand there for a second blinking.

"Is this true, Skippah?" Lieutenant asks.

"Yes...I thought Private told you." Skipper says.

"No he did not." I gulp quietly.

"Trixy, you're coming home, NOW." says Mrs. Guen.

"But..." says Trixy.

"No buts, now come." she then walks out of the room. Trixy gives me one last look and follows her mother home. Lieutenant waits a moment before dealing me my punishment. He walks towards me and I sit there nervously. He then stops, smiles, and shakes his head; this confuses me greatly.

"I seriously can't believe that you are dating Trixy... Good on you." he says surprising me even more.

"Wa-What?" I ask.

"I said good for you. I was actually getting worried that you'd nevah get a girlfriend. I'm proud of you." He then ruffles my feathers and waddles out of the room leaving me and Skipper alone and confused.

"What just happened?" I ask. Skipper shakes his head and shrugs.

"I have no idea, Private, I have no idea." he answers.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I enter the habitat and march to my room and slam the door after me. _Grrr! My personal life is none of my parents' business. Why am I getting grounded for a simple kiss? That just doesn't make any sense!_ Someone knocks on my door. "What?" I ask crossly. Mum opens the door.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you yet, dear." She says; I sigh.

"Alright, let me guess; I'm grounded?"

"What in the world would make you think that? Though your fathah probably would want you to be...if I told him about this that is." My eyes widen.

"You haven't told Dad yet!" Mum shakes her head.

"And I probably won't...or at least not about the picture. I may need to tell him about how you're dating Private."

"Oh, so I'm not grounded?"

"Of course not you silly goose! I'm glad you're dating Private and not some...some scoundrel that will eventually break your heart. Private's a nice lad so I've heard." We both smile.

"Oh yay! Thanks, Mum! Can I go back ovah there now? Please!" Mum nods and I give her a quick hug. "I'll be back before dark." I say waving and she nods. _Okay, so maybe my parents aren't that bad aftah all...and now I can tell Private that I won the bet that my patents don't dislike him. Hmm, maybe he'll still be alive when I get there...hopefully Lieutenant wasn't too angry at him...or at me for that mattah._

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

I waddle back to Cecelia's lab and find her there; she was working with some chemicals over a Bunsen-burner. I knock on the door and she calmly puts down the chemicals and turns off the flame. "Um, hey." I say. She turns and smiles.

"Come on in, I was just finishing up an experiment from earlier." Cecelia says and I nod and enter the lab.

"So, uh, what was the experiment?"

"Eh, nothing much, I was just trying to see what color this chemical turned when it gets heated. As I said, it wasn't anything spectacular. So, Kowalski, do you experiment?" I nod.

"Yes, but I haven't done so very recently. I've been in a slight scientific-rut." She nods.

"Alright, well, do you invent?"

"I've invented a few things."

"Oh really? Name some."

"Let's see... There was the Chronotran aka the Stop-Watch, the Love-U-Laser, the Helmet, the Furro Machine, and more."

"That's more than just a few. What's the Love-U-Laser?"

"It's a failed invention that was supposed to make the target fall in love with another pre-selected target...but it became more of a Hate-Me-Laser due to defects."

"Oh, okay. Um, would you like to help me test a few of my newest inventions?" I nod. "Okay; they're this way." She says grabbing me by the flipper. She takes me into a hidden room and flips on the lights. The room was FILLED with inventions. There were probably enough in here to rival my secret level, level 13.

"Wow..." Cecelia then smiles at my awe.

"It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it? But this isn't all of them, there's more ovah here."

"Th-There's more?"She nods.

"Yep, I have another room similar to this one...but there's not as many inventions in it." I was speechless, which was a first. "Come on, let's go try some out!" She slides into the first room and I follow her in.


	5. A Bit of History

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 5. It's a bit random. **

**Skipper: You're telling me.**

**(Enter Kowalski) Kowalski: You're not the one that gets experimented on, Skipper.**

**Trixy: It's like a bit of your own medicine, isn't it, K'walski? (crosses flippers; Kowalski glares at her)**

**Private: Trixy, behave.**

**Me: Aye aye aye! It's getting crowded in here! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Bit of History

(Kowalski POV)

Cecelia and I enter the room of inventions. Cecelia walks over to one invention in particular; it was small, and looked like a pink and white freeze ray. "What's that?" I ask.

"This is my favorite invention, it's called the _Animaligizer_." She answers prideful.

"What does it do?" She shrugs.

"I'm not really sure…all I really know that it does is that it can turn George into a bunny. I did that a few months ago…he wasn't a very happy rabbit, though. But he was SO CUTE!"

"Oh…okay, well, maybe we need to do a few more tests and see if it turns anything else into anything else." I say tapping my flipper on my beak in thought; she nods.

"That's what I was thinking too…would you mind if I tested it on you?"

"Um…I guess you could…" Cecelia smiles.

"Great! Alright, stand ovah there." She points to a spot and I waddle over there and stand. We both put on pairs of goggles and she zaps me. I open my eyes and see that the room looks a lot larger than it used to. I walk over to a mirror and gasp. _I'm a purple kitten! Why am I purple?_

"Agh! I'm a cat!"

"A very adorable purple kitten to be exact, Kowalski. Aww, you look so cute."

"Please change me back."

"Aww, come on. Let's go show the othahs first."

"What! No, I'm a purple cat. I'd never hear the end of it from the others."

"Please, Kowalski! You're too cute to not show the othahs! Come on." She bends down and picks me up like a kitten and carries me out to show the others in spite of my protests.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private, Trixy, Lieutenant, George, Skipper, and Rico are all playing a game of go-fish. Then Cecelia walks in with a purple kitten. "Hey, everyone." She says. Everyone looks up from their cards.

"Um, Cici, where did you get a purple cat from?" George asks his twin curiously.

"This isn't just any purple kitten, it's Kowalski." She replies. Skipper, Private, and Rico's beaks all drop.

"Kowalski? Is that really you?" Skipper asks. The kitten nods.

"Meow. Meow? Meow meow meow! Hisss, meow." Kowalski says. He glares at Cecelia.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Trixy says.

"How did this happen?" Private asks.

"Oh, we were testing one of my inventions…and well, yeah." Cecelia says.

"Was it the one you turned me into a green rabbit with?" George asks. She nods.

"Yep. So, obviously it doesn't just turn things into green bunnies. Lieutenant, can I keep him? Please!" the kitten looks at her strangely and shakes his little fuzzy head defiantly.

"Go change him back, Cecelia." Lieutenant says sighing.

"Oh alright." She says pouting and she takes him back to the lab.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

Cecelia zaps me back once we were back in the lab. "What was that all about? Why did you ask if you could keep me?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I don't know… Maybe it was your cuteness?" She says.

"Um, maybe. Why don't we see what it turns you into?" Cecelia shrugs.

"Eh, why not." I take the invention from her flippers and zap her with it. She became a small, pink, baby wolverine. She crawls over to the mirror. "Eh, this actually isn't too bad of a look for me." I stand there blinking. I was expecting her to be something…cuddlier. "Hmm, how do I look?"

"I like a baby wolverine."

"I know that." She says rolling her eyes. She tries to continue talking, but it sounded like nothing but growls. "Grrr, bark. Bark?" I zap her again with the ray.

"Um, what were you trying to say?"

"Um, I don't really remember. I think we've played enough with the _Animaligizer_. Let's put it back." I nod and hand it to her; she puts it back in its special spot. "Oh! I remembah now what I was trying to say. It was 'be content to seem what you really are.' I think it's a quote from Marcus Aurelius."

"You like philosophy?"

"No, I actually don't. Mum, though, when she wasn't polishing her daggah collection, would read some philosophies to Lieutenant, George, and I when we were youngah. She found it fascinating and didn't understand why we thought it was rathah boring."

"Hmm, what happened to your parents anyway? Private never really told us."

"That's because he doesn't really know. He was too young, he was only one when they went MIA. George and I don't really remembah much about it eithah; we were only five years old ourselves."

"Really? So, what happened?"

"I-I can't tell you. Lieutenant ordered us all not to tell anyone what truly happened. Not even Private knows the truth."

"Why?"

"I don't know why Lieutenant wants to keep it a secret, but I'm not going to be the one he kills for telling it to someone."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'd tell you if I could."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize; your family's history shouldn't be any of my concern." Cecelia shakes her head.

"No, you had every right to be curious. Know what? Why don't we go back to the othahs? There aren't many othah interesting inventions in here anyway." Cecelia asks grinning. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're wondering if I'm still a violet feline or not." We both laugh quietly about that and leave.

**A.N.- Okay the whole purple cat thing idea came from the movie ****The Emperor's New Groove****, when they turn Ezma into a purpleish-white cat. lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it...even if it was rather random.**

**Trixy: Quite random actually.**

**Me: (Glares at her) 'Wise men speak because they have something to say; fools speak because they have to say something' that's by Plato.**

**Trixy: Are you calling me a fool?**

**Me: Maybe I am maybe I'm not.**

**Trixy: Grr. That's it! It's so on! (Trixy attacks me; I run.)**

**Me: Yelp!**


	6. The Secret Spilled

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 6. I had to split it up into two chapters; so chapter 7 will be the flashback scene.**

**Trixy: Come back here you!**

**Me: Agh! (Runs again)**

**Private: Girls, stop it!(stands between us) Skippah, help me.**

**Skipper: (laughing) I think you're doing just fine by yourself, Private.**

**Me: While I try to not to be murdered by Trixy, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Secret Spilled

(Nobody's POV)

Everyone was still playing cards when Kowalski and Cecelia return. "Kowalski, were you really that purple cat?" Skipper asks as Kowalski sits down.

"Sadly, yes I was, Skipper." Kowalski says sighing. Rico snickers.

"You poiple kitty." Rico says laughing. Kowalski rolls his eyes which make Rico laugh harder.

"So, is it time for a new round yet?" Cecelia asks. Lieutenant nods.

"Yep, we were just about to deal out the next round actually. You two want to join in?" Lieutenant asks. Both Cecelia and Kowalski nod and Lieutenant deals out the cards. They play the card game quietly for a few minutes, and then Lieutenant's fiancée, Anita, enters the HQ.

"Hello, everyone." Anita says upon entrance. She is a pretty blue and green peacock with violet eyes. Lieutenant looks over at her and smiles.

"Hey, Anita, come on ovah. We were just playing a game of cards, do you want to play?" Lieutenant asks. Anita shakes her head with a laugh.

"No thank you, Lu, but I do need to talk with you for a moment…alone."

"Oh?" Anita gives him a look. Then a look of sudden understanding floods his face. "Oh! Okay." Lieutenant gets up and follows Anita out of the HQ.

"I wondah what that's all about." Private says. Everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

(Lieutenant's POV)

"What did you find out?" I ask once we were outside the HQ. Anita hands me a dagger.

"I found this near the landmark you told me about. Do you recognize it?" she says. I nod.

"That's Mum's favorite daggah. She'd nevah part with it unless it was absolutely necessary." Anita nods.

"So you've said…many times actually. Have you told Private and the others about your parents yet?" I shake my head.

"No. I-I just don't know how. Private won't take it easily, which worries me. I just don't know how he'll react."

"Well, we'll never know until he is told. Therefore, _you_ are going in there and _you_ are going to tell them _now_." I nod slowly.

"Can't you tell them?" Anita sighs exasperatedly and shakes her head.

"No, you're going to tell them. You need to tell them, you're their brother; they need to hear it from you. They look up to you. I'm practically a stranger to most of them in there. So go tell them." I nod slowly and head back towards the entrance. "I'll come back by later to see it how it went." She then hops back over the wall and goes back to her own habitat and I reenter the HQ. _Now HOW in the world am I going to start? Oh, how I wished this day would nevah come. _*_Sigh_*

* * *

(Private's POV)

Lieutenant waddles slowly back into the HQ. He grabs a cup of coffee of the counter and sits back down at his cards. It looked like he was thinking hard about something. A thought then comes to me; it was a question that I had always wondered about but had never asked about. "Um, Lieutenant, what happened to Mum and Dad?" I ask. Lieutenant chokes on a sip of his coffee in surprise.

"What do you mean, Private? They died. It's not like they could still possibly be alive somewhe-…" Cecelia says then, realizing what she had said, covers her beak with a flipper. "Whoops." Lieutenant and George glare at her.

"Wa-What? Th-They're alive!" I stutter surprised my eyes wide with shock. Lieutenant sighs deeply.

"They _may _be alive. We don't really know. Anita found Mum's daggah on her trip to Egypt yesterday; so it is a slight possibility that they could maybe be alive." Lieutenant says carefully.

"So why are we still here? Let's go find them!" I exclaim standing up. Lieutenant stands up and pushes me back down into my chair.

"Private, it's not as simple as that. There's a few reasons we haven't gone aftah them. Reason one is that Dad said not to. Reason two is that I tried once and failed. And Reason three there's a large possibility that they could be not alive." I notice how hard Lieutenant tried to avoid the word 'dead.'

"How long have you known they could be alive?"

"Fifteen years." I gasp in shock; Mum and Dad had been MIA for fifteen years.

"You mean you've always known…and you lied to me? All of those years you told me they were dead, and they aren't. I can't believe you lied to me, Lieutenant." I say getting up. I notice Lieutenant flinch with my last sentence. "I-I just can't believe it." I say shaking my head.

"Private."

"No, you left them for dead. We could have gone aftah them at any time through the years. How could you?" I slide out of the room.

"Private! Come back, you don't understand!" I stop by the door.

"You're right I _don't_ understand. I don't understand why you lied to me all of my life and left Mum and Dad like that." I slide out of the HQ. I had to go clear my head.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

The room was silent once Private stormed out. "Well, that went as well as could be expected." Says Cecelia. George glares at her. "Um, I think I'll be going back to the lab." She then gets up and leaves the awkward room.

"He didn't even let me explain my actions to him." Lieutenant says morosely.

"That's common Private behavior. He'll be back soon; he just needs to sort all of that in his mind." Trixy says reassuringly.

"Lieutenant, why don't you tell us why you didn't tell Private." Skipper suggests. Lieutenant nods.

"Yes, I'll tell you all, maybe you'd be bettah at talking to Private about it than I."


	7. Dr Jackal and Mr Tux

**A.N.- Okay, this chapter is my new record chapter it was 3,091 words. Aye,aye,aye. So, enjoy!**

**Private: What happened to Trixy? Where'd she go?**

**Me: Her Mother found out about this somehow and I think she got in trouble. Served her right.**

**Private: Oh. Okay. Well, Enjoy everyone!**

**Me: Oh! And also I'm trying to come up with a new pen name, so I'd LOVE some nice suggestions!**

Chapter 7: Dr. Jackal and Mr. Tux

(Lieutenant's POV)

-Flashback-

It was fifteen years ago and I was only eleven years old. Private was a hatchling, about a year old, and Cecelia and George were only about five years old. Mum and Dad took me with them on what should have been a simple mission. We were traveling to Egypt to raid a villain's lair. Dr. Jackal was the old scoundrel's name. Dad didn't like that Mum had said I could come; he thought that it would be too dangerous for me. "Okay, Lieutenant, remembah what I told you; stay close to the ground and hide behind the sand dunes every chance you get." Mum had said. We were all hiding behind a sand dune near the Egyptian Sphinx and it was late at night.

"I remembah, Mum. I remembah." I said nodding eagerly. Dad sighs.

"Alright. Let's go take this furry rascal down." Dad says already inching towards the next sand dune. Mum and I follow him. Soon Mum puts her flipper in front of me motioning for me to stop, which I did. She then took one of her daggers out of its sheath and throws it at an unseen target. Whatever it was gives a small yelp into the still nigh air before landing softly in the desert sand.

"What was that?" I asked nervously. Mum glances back at me.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, honey." She said calmly. I nod in understanding but still gulp silently. We finally catch up with Dad; he was really quick at this.

"Okay, we're almost there. Does everyone still remembah the plan?" he asked. Mum and I nod. "Good, good, let's go then." We then slid to the wall between the Sphinx's two front paws. Dad feels along the limestone bricks and finally finds one that moved slightly when he touched it.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am looking for the triggah for the secret passage. I know it is around here somewheah." Dad said frowning. Mum had been watching Dad carefully and waddles over and pushes the brick that had moved a few moments ago. Immediately a staircase opens up behind us. Dad looks at Mum. "Riley, you truly astound me sometimes." Mum laughs.

"I know. Now, let's go catch an evil jackal." She says smiling. We all nod and head into the depts. There had to over a bazillion stairs; I eventually got too tired to continue and Dad had to carry me piggy-back styled. When we finally reach the bottom, Dad puts me back on the ground and Mum gets a flashlight out of her backpack and turns it on. In front of us was a LONG hallway. And when I say long I mean it was LONG. I couldn't see the end of it, it was so long. We slid down the tunnel until Dad motions for us to turn left. We enter into a candle-lit room. Even though it was candle-lit the room was still quite dark and eerie. "Um, Thomson, are you sure this is the right room?"

"I think so. This should be the one headquarters said." Dad answered with a determined look on his face.

"If you say so, dear." Mum sighs. We waddle a bit further into the room and then the floor disappears from under our feet.

"Agh!" we…or more like I screamed as we fell through the air.

"Shhh! Don't scream, Lieutenant, we'll be okay." Dad said trying to sound reassuring. It didn't help much. I still screamed. Dad sighs. "I told you it would be too much for him." Mum sighs.

"So you did. I truly thought he was ready for this kind of thing." She said.

"I-I am! I'm not scared. N-no, I-I'm n-not scared a b-bit." I said.

"Lieutenant, it's normal to be scared. Your Mum and I are both scared. You just need to try and not look scared." Dad said, he then looks down. "Um, we've been falling for quite awhile, Riley, could you hand me a flashlight?" Mum handed Dad the flashlight. He then shines it down then along the walls. "Okay, everyone, the ends coming up fast but it appears to be water so we should be fine." The end did come quickly and we did plunge into deep dark waters. When we resurface we find ourselves in a torch-lit cave full of rabbits. "See, I told you that was the right room." Mum rolls her eyes.

"This really isn't the time for I-told-you-so-s, dear." She says seeing the bunnies. Dad then sees them too.

"Oh, for the love of...rabbits. Okay, everyone to your fighting positions!" Dad orders. We get into our positions. Mum even draws two of her daggers from their sheaths. The bunnies see us and then attack. I tried to fight, but I wasn't very good at it; there were just too many of them and they were all just too quick...and fluffy. Their fluffiness seemed to actually soften any damage I gave them. Mum and Dad were having an easier time by far; Mum's knives seemed to whistle as they sliced through air and evil rabbit minions and Dad was fighting fairly well himself without any weapons. But we are soon overwhelmed; there were just too many bunnies and too few of us. The rabbits stick us in a cage and carry us deeper into the cave.

"What's going to happen now, Mum?" I ask terrified.

"I don't really know, son." she answers.

"They'll probably take us to Jackal." Dad says. "And if they do, I have a plan."

"Oh, gracious, not another one." Mum sighs.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. As I was saying, when the rabbits take us to Jackal, we'll break out of this cage and stuff him in. Then we'll get our tails out of Egypt and back to London as quickly as possible." he says.

"Alright, but I think there may be a slight flaw with your plan, dear." Mum says.

"And what would that be?"

"How are we going to break out of the cage?"

"Oh, um, I didn't think about that. Um...do you have your lock pick things?" Mum shakes her head.

"No, I don't. I wasn't planning on getting captured on this mission. It was supposed to be an easy in and out sort of thing."

"I know, I know, headquarters didn't give us the straightest instructions...or maps for that mattah." Mum and Dad both sigh. "Okay, does anyone else have an idea for escaping this cage?"

"Um, can't we just steal some keys from a guard?" I ask. Dad face-flippers himself.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Okay, that's how we'll do it, then." The bunnies did take us to Dr. Jackal. Once we were in there Dad knocks out the guard and takes his...or her keys (it was really hard to tell what gender the rabbit was because of its long fur and all rabbit's also tend to have a girly look to them). Dad then unlocks the cage and we exit it. But Dr. Jackal most have known we would do that because there was a net right outside the cage that we got tangled in after we escaped the cage. "Darn it! I didn't think about whether or not he'd have the place booby-trapped!"

"You nevah do, Thomson." Mum says. Dad glares at her and Mum rolls her eyes. A silver and caramel colored jackal enters the room.

"Ah, the great Thomson and Riley duo. I have often wondered when I would be of your acquaintance." Dr. Jackal says.

"Dr. Ptolemy Jackal, I presume?" Dad says. The jackal nods.

"Yes you may presume that, Thomson. Now, let us begin talk of your ends."

"Wait! You can have Thomson's and my lives if you let our son free." Mum says. Jackal looks surprised.

"Son? You two have children! Well, that was information that someone failed to tell me." The jackal looks specifically at his rabbit secretary; the bunny cowers from his sight. "Hmm, I guess I can let him go since he is nothing but a pup. I'm not THAT heartless as to kill a child. Fuzzy67, release the boy." Dad leans down and whispers something to me.

"Listen, when I tell you to, I want you to slide as fast as you possibly can out of here. Don't look back, and don't come back for us, understood? I need you to go back to London and take care of your little brothahs and sistah. Uncle Nigel should be able to help you if you need it." Dad whispers and I nod slowly.

"You and Mum aren't coming too?" I ask.

"We'll try, but I can't promise you that we will. Now, remembah what I told you and be a good oldah brothah." Mum then whispers some last minute things to me too.

"If we do somehow escape, I will leave one of my daggahs near that big stone near that cactus patch, you remembah the spot?" she whispers.

"I remembah, Mum."

"Good. Now, do as Uncle Nigel tells you and be a good lad." She manages a small half-smile in an attempt to be reassuring. "We should be out of here not too long aftah you. But do as your fathah told you and slide away and don't come back...at least not until you're oldah."

"I won't let you down, Mum and Dad, I'll do just as you said." I say nodding. Dad smiles a tiny smile and nods.

"Make sure you do; I'm counting on you, Lieutenant." Dad says. The bunny the picks me up with its fluffy front paws. "NOW, son!" I spin out of the rabbit's grasp and slide away out of the Sphinx and into the desert. I don't remember how I exactly got back to London. But I do remember what home was like when I did get there; Baby Private was bawling unendingly and George and Cecelia were bouncing on their beds having a pillow-fight.

"Where's Mummy and Daddy, Lulu?" asks Cecelia pausing her pillow-fight. I sigh.

"Gone. They're probably dead." I say.

"Oh. Will they be back soon?" asks George. I swallow back tears; of course George and Cecelia wouldn't understand what dead meant.

"No, George, they probably won't evah be back."

"No Mama and Dada?" asks baby Private. This shocked me; this was his first sentence he had ever said. I pick him up, cradle him in my flippers, and shake my head.

"No Mama and Dada." That was the last straw for me and I cry. George and Cecelia cry. Private cries, though he probably just cried because he saw we all were. It was then that Uncle Nigel waddled in.

"What's with all of the water-works children?" Uncle Nigel says. I explain everything that happened.

"And, and now Private won't stop crying and I just don't know what to do and George and Cecelia won't listen to me." I say ending my explication. Uncle Nigel nods in understanding.

"Hush, hush my boy, everything will be okay. Don't you worry; I'll be here to help you in any way that I possibly can. Now calm the tears, lad, and hand me the chick. I'll have him quieted in a moment." I nod and hand him Private, who I had before had been hugging on to like a stuffed animal. Nigel takes Private and tries to quiet him and fails. "Um, wait here a second, I think we'll need a bit of help with this. I'll be right back." Uncle Nigel hands me back Private and leaves the habitat. He returns with our neighbor Mrs. Guen, who had been a close friend of Mum's.

"I heard you were having chick trouble." she says smiling. She waddles over and takes Private from my grasp. "First off, dear, you're holding him wrong. He's not a plush toy and shouldn't be held like one. Second of all, he's obviously hungry." She walks over to the fridge while gently rocking Private in her flipper and takes out a bottle and feeds him. He quietens instantly.

"You truly are a wondah, Samantha." Uncle Nigel says. Mrs. Guen laughs.

"Oh heavens, no. I'm no wondah, Nigel; I just have some kids of my own. One of which is roughly the same age as this 'un and the othah is the same age as two wild 'uns ovah there." she says smiling. She puts Private to sleep and heads towards the door. "Lieutenant, I heard what happened to Riley and Thomson. Let me know if you need help with anything, okay? I'm always free to help."

"Thank you, Mrs. Guen. I appreciate that." I say nodding. A few years later, when I was fifteen I decided to go back to Giza and look for any sign of Mum and Dad. I left Private, who was now five years old, and George and Cecelia, who were now nine, in the care of Anita who was at that time just a friend. I didn't go alone, though. (Anita wouldn't let me) I went with a friend of mine, Jeremy. Jeremy was a serval and was only a couple years younger than me.

"Okay, so we're doing what exactly, Louie?" Jeremy asks as we snuck out of the London zoo.

"We're going to Egypt to see if we can find and rescue my parents."

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to see the desert." I roll my eyes.

"Didn't you used to live in the desert?"

"No, I was born in captivity, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay, let's go!" Jeremy nods and we journey to Egypt. When we get there I find the stone that Mum had talked about and I find one of her daggers and a note.

"_Dear Lieutenant;_

_I don't really know if you'll ever come back after us; knowing you though, I can safely conclude you will. Your father and I have escaped, but we can't come back home. We have to go into hiding. Dr. Jackal would know if we went back to London and we don't want to lead him back to you and George and Cecelia and Private. We should only be hiding out for a few months…just until he loses our scent. I hope to see you soon!_

_ -Love, Mum (3-27-1997)"_

"This lettah was written four years ago. Something must have happened." I say looking to my friend who nods.

"Probably. Well, what are we going to do now? I mean, it's not like we know where they could be…right?" I grin. "Oh, no dude, I know what you're thinking; it won't work. I doubt that's where they are."

"How would you know?" Jeremy shrugs.

"I don't, I'm just guessing."

"Hmm, let's go check it out anyway." Jeremy sighs and nods. We walk over to the Sphinx wall and I find the loose brick quickly, the stair case appears quickly and we quickly climb down it. It seemed shorter this time. We get to the bottom and find the long hallway, it too looked shorter, but it was still extremely long. We find the room with the trapdoor and I open it and we climb down the ladder instead of falling into the abyss like we did last time. We climb down the mile long ladder and reach the bottom. There were no rabbits.

"Okay, I don't see anything, let's go back up." Jeremy says going back to the ladder.

"No, now hold on a second, Jeremy, I'm not done looking yet."

"Arg, fine, let's look some more, then." The serval sighs and starts climbing back down the ladder. We investigate the cave and I find a hidden entrance. We enter it and I find Mum and Dad. "M-Mum? Dad?" I stutter; they look up.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to not come back for us evah." Dad says. I nod.

"You did, but Mum said I could when I was oldah…which I am." Dad looks at Mum who shrugs. "Come on, we're going to get you guys out of here." I take a paper clip from my backpack and unlock the cage. Mum and Dad get out of the cage.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Dad says, we all nod in agreement. We climb back up the ladder and escape the Sphinx just to be met at the door by Dr. Jackal.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jackal asks.

"Scattah!" Dad orders and we do exactly that. Jackal's rabbit minions attack us and we are soon overwhelmed; Jeremy and I then get separated from Mum and Dad. And Mum and Dad get re-captured by the bunnies. "Lieutenant. I want you to go home. And don't evah, evah come back here; it's too dangerous. I want you to tell the othahs we're all dead. It will be easier for everyone that way. Now go before the bunnies get you too." I nod and Jeremy and I flee back to the protection of the London Zoo. I then told everyone that Mum and Dad were dead. Then a few days ago, Anita decided to check the rock to see if there was another note. There wasn't, but there was Mum's favorite knife.

-End of Flashback-


	8. Plans

**A.N.- Okay, here is chapter 8. It is much shorter than the last** **chapter.**

**Trixy: I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me?**

**Private: Yes.**

**Me: Not as much as you'd think...**

**Trixy: (rolls eyes) Hey where's Skipper and Kowalski?**

**Skipper & Kowalski: We're over here! (playing cards)**

**Me: Ah gees. Now all I need is Rico and I'll have a complete set.**

**(Enter Rico) Rico: Hey, evybody!**

**Me: Oh no, I spoke too soon! Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Plans

(Nobody's POV)

"That's the story behind our parents. I'm sure that now you guys at least can see why I didn't tell Private." Lieutenant says. Everyone nods.

"Private's been gone quite a while…maybe someone should go check up on him." Trixy says worriedly. Lieutenant nods.

"I'll go; this is all my fault anyway. I should have told him when he was youngah. So, I'll go."

"But where would he be?"

"I know where. It's probably the same spot he used to go when he was upset when he was little. I'll be back." Lieutenant then gets up and leaves the HQ.

* * *

(Private's POV)

_Ah hah! It _is _still here._ I had waddled all the way to London Park to an old tree that I used to climb when I was younger. I climb up as far as I dared and looked down at the ground; it looked so far away. I had a lot to think about. _Mum and Dad are still most likely alive. I just can't believe it. I really wish I knew why Lieutenant lied to me all of those years, though. I'm sure he had a good reason. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I should have let him finish and explain himself. _*_Sigh_* _I guess I should go back; I have been gone for quite awhile. They're probably worrying about me._ I go to start climbing back down and I hear a noise. "Wh-Who's there?" I ask the wind.

"Shh, Private, it's just me, Lieutenant. Stay there, I'm coming up." Lieutenant says.

"Oh….okay." Lieutenant climbs up and sits next to me on the branch.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" I nod. "Well, I don't blame you for that. I'm mad at myself about it too."

"Well, can you tell me the truth now? I mean, can you tell me what actually happened?" Lieutenant smiles.

"Sure I can, squirt." Lieutenant then retells the extremely long flashback and I listen carefully.

"Wow. I guess you did have a good reason for lying to me." I say slowly.

"I may have…but it still was wrong. I shouldn't have lied to you. And I apologize for it."

"It's okay, Lieutenant. Hmm…maybe we should go back to the othahs. We've been gone for quite awhile." Lieutenant nods.

"Aye…so who's going to climb down first?" We both look down.

"Um, I didn't realize that I had climbed so far up…"

"Me neither. Well, darn, I guess we're stuck here until someone gets a laddah." We both laugh.

"No, I think I can climb down. And I can bring you a laddah if you need it."

"Are you calling me a chicken, squirt?"

"You a chicken? Nah! More like a kitten stuck in a tree."

"What! Okay, move ovah. I'm coming down first." I laugh and Lieutenant climbs slowly down the tree. I follow him down shortly after. We then slide back to the zoo and back to our habitat.

"Ello, everyone." I say when we enter the HQ.

"Private! I was starting to get so worried. It's almost dark! Where were you two?" Trixy says sounding a bit frantic.

"In a tree in the park, why? Were you worried?" I ask.

"No. I wasn't worried. Not the least bit." Trixy stubbornly says. I shake my head looking at the ceiling.

"Lieutenant, I still think we should go aftah Mum and Dad. I mean your MUCH oldah now. And also you won't be going alone because you have all seven of us to go with you. Can we please go aftah them tomorrow?" I ask. Lieutenant looks at me and sighs.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I have no choice. Tomorrow morning, once everyone wakes up, we will go get them."

"Oh yay!" I say smiling. I give Lieutenant a quick hug. "Thanks, Lieutenant." He pats me on the head.

"It's the least I can do aftah lying to you all those years. You can ask Skippah, Kowalski, and Rico if they want to come too, in the morning."

"Yes, sir…um, where are they sleeping anyway? Did you come up with something?"

"Yes, I did come up with something. Kowalski is sleeping in Cecelia's lab, Rico's bunking with George, and I figured Skipper could share your room."

"Oh, okay. Good night."

"Good night." I then slide quietly to my room and see Skipper asleep in the quest bed. I tip-toe in and get into my bed. _This has probably been the longest day of my life. Oh, well, tomorrow will probably be longah._


	9. We've Missed So Much, Thomson

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Me: Hurray! The penguins all left on a snow-cone run! The room is empty again at last!**

**Skipper: 0_0 Um, I just came back for the keys...**

**Me: Hehe, whoops. Okay bye. (waves slightly embarrassed as Skipper leaves) I didn't realize they were still here :/ Anywho, enjoy the chapter. And also I'm still looking for a new pen-name if anyone may have some suggestions! Suggestions would be much appreciated!**

Chapter 9: We've Missed So Much, Thomson

(Nobody's POV)

Meanwhile in a cave far beneath the Egyptian Sphinx…

Two penguins are pacing back and forth in a cage restlessly. One is a female with her feathers held up in a bun by two sheathed daggers, has on a bright green bandanna, and has ice blue eyes. The other bird is a male, he has on a backwards red baseball cap and army dog-tags and has bright green eyes. The male suddenly stops pacing and sits down in the coroner of the cage and leans his head back against the bars. "Jackal's been toying with us, all of these years. But why? Why would he go through all of this trouble just to play with his captives?" The penguin mutters to himself.

"I don't know…maybe he just likes to see us suffer." The female says. She stops pacing and strikes at the cage bars with something with a silver glint. *Chink* Her fellow captive looks up.

"Riley, dear, we've been over this; you can't cut the cage open with a daggah; no mattah how hard and how many times you try." He sighs.

"I know, Thomson, I-I just can't stand it anymore. You know how I've nevah been one to enjoy captivity…othah than zoo captivity; that's different of course." Thomson nods.

"Why don't you just sit down for a bit? Maybe take a few deep breaths….calm down some…" His wife glares at him. "Or not, that works perfectly fine too." She sighs and sits down.

"Do you think we'll evah see them again?"

"Who, dear?"

"Our children! Our friends! Our country, for that mattah."

"I-I don't know…But, I'm sure we will. Something tells me that we will, someday."

"I hope so…do you know how much of our children's lives we've missed here? Fifteen years worth, Thomson! Lieutenant could be married by now for all we know."

"Riley, I doubt he's married now…he should only be what? Twenty-six?"

"And what about the twins? What could we have missed from their lives? Cecelia could have invented a life-saving invention. Or George could have painted a piece of famous art."

"I'm sure they could have…"

"Or what about Private? He probably doesn't even remembah us! He'd be a teenagah now. Heaven knows what all he could have accomplished during fifteen years!" Thomson sees the tears streaming down his wife's face and tries to calm her.

"Riley, I know I've promised you this a million times by now, but I'm promising it to you again. We _will_ get out of here and we _will_ see them all again. Then, we can catch up on their lives as much as we can. It wasn't our fault that we've missed so much."

"Oh but it is. If we had nevah accepted this mission, then none of this would have happened. We could have been with our children during every moment of their growing lives. But we just HAD to accept that mission file!"

"Riley. You and I both know that we had to accept it. Headquarters were threatening us enough as it were that if we didn't take it that they'd consider us spies and would have killed both us and our children."

"I know. I wish I'd nevah taken that promotion."

"Your promotion to secret agent didn't have anything to do with it. None of our positions did; not your lieutenant position, not my skippah position."

"*Sigh* You're right. I wish you weren't, though." Thomson gives a small half-hearted chuckle. "What?"

"It's been years since you've said I was right about something." Riley rolls her eyes, groans and leans back against the cool cage bars.

"How I wish I was out of this flipping cage! What I'd give to be out in the sunlight again. If I'm in here another day…I swear I'll tear my feathers out!"

"Dear, you've already done that…twice."

"No, that was just two feathers two different times. And I only did that in a vain attempt to pick the lock."

"I know, I was just kidding." She glares at him.

"How in the world can you keep a sense of humor in this horrid place?"

"I actually find that it's what is keeping me sane."

"Well, it's driving me _insane_, so please stop with the jokes." Thomson sighs.

"Well, you're no fun."

"Of course I'm not! I've been stuck, trapped in a cage for the past fifteen years of my life! Now, please, just stop. Silence will be perfectly fine." Thomson shrugs and the room is silent for a few minutes. "Oh alright. I can't take the silence." Thomson shakes his head.

"Hopefully Jackal will either put us out of our misery soon, or maybe we'll get out somehow soon."

"I sincerely hope so."

* * *

(Riley's POV)

I look at my husband. I could tell he was trying hard to lift my spirits, it just wasn't working. It wasn't his fault it wasn't working; it was mine. I just simply wasn't letting it work. I start to think about the day we had first become parents. _What a day that was._

-Flashback-

It was a snowy Tuesday at the London Park Zoo. It had snowed all night the night before and the temperature had hit record lows. "A-Are you sure your c-comfortable, Riley?" asks Thomson.

"For the fiftieth time, Thomson, yes; I'm perfectly fine." I reply smiling and shaking my head. "Why don't you go get some sleep, dear?" He nods.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes! Now go to sleep!" He nods and waddles to the bedroom. I didn't follow him; instead I sat by the fire reading my favorite philosophy book. Then, when I was sure that Thomson was asleep, I left the habitat. I knew he wouldn't have let me out in the snow if I had asked him. I go outside and sit watching the snow fall and sigh. It was just so beautiful, so white and clean and crisp. I just stood out there admiring the snow for about ten minutes before I decided to go back inside. And I only went then because I almost laid the egg out there. I hadn't realized that it was so close to time. I waddle back inside and lay the egg in a small nest and wrap it up in multiple blankets and pick it up. I waddle into the kitchen and find Thomson sitting at the table.

"Why is there snow all ovah the floor? Did you go out?" he asks. I shrug. "You know you weren't supposed to go out. It's too cold."

"Thomson, I believe that you have forgotten that we are penguins. Our species was born out on the arctic tundra; a little snow is not harmful." He crosses his flippers and then notices the bundle I was holding in my flippers.

"I-is that what I think it is?" I nod and look down at the egg. When I look up I don't see Thomson. I look under the table and find him fainted on the floor. I laugh silently to myself.

"How in the world he'll evah survive the teenage years, I haven't the foggiest." I then lay the egg back into the nest and drag my poor husband back to bed.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

(Lieutenant's POV)

It was late at night when I heard a tapping on my door. _Who the kipper would be up at this time of night?_ I slowly crawl out of bed and open the door. Standing in the doorway is Anita. "Anita, what are you doing here? It's like 0200 hours." I say yawning.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, Lu, but I came to ask how it went." She replies sounding wide awake.

"How what went?"

"The talk with Private about your parents!"

"Oh. That. It went like I thought it would; horribly. He stormed out of the room talking about how I had lied to him all of his life and had left Mum and Dad for dead. I did latah talk to him and we got everything all sorted out. I don't think he's too, too mad at me anymore."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because I promised him we'd go aftah Mum and Dad in the morning aftah everyone is awake."

"Really? Oh, well, good luck. I'll stay here and cover for you, George, and Cecelia while you're gone." I nod.

"That's great, Anita, now, if you'll excuse me; I'm going back to sleep." Anita nods and leaves and I crawl back into my bunk. _Why she couldn't have waited to talk with me about that until morning beats me. _I toss and turn and sigh. _Great! Now I can't fall back to sleep. This is just exactly what I need before a rescue mission to Egypt. _*_Sigh._*


	10. Nightmare Warnings

**A.N.- Okay I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, I just didn't have time to. This is a shorter chapter because again I just didn't have much time to type it.**

**Trixy: Are you going to tell them about your doctor visit?**

**Me: Heck no! I was lucky enough to not have a Skipper-moment when I had to get my shots!**

**Skipper: You're scared of needles too?**

**Me: Sadly yes, yes I am.**

**Private: Um...shouldn't we be telling the readers to enjoy the chapter? Or are we just going to stand around talking about our fears?**

**Kowalski: Private has a point.**

**Rico: Yeah! Le' rea' cha'er!**

**Me and Trixy: Okay, okay, we get the point. We'll be quiet now.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Chapter 10: Nightmare Warnings

(Private's POV)

*Military Bugle Wake-Up Call*

"Agh!" I exclaim as I fall out of my bed in surprise. Skipper on the other hand, he just flips out of bed and into his fighting stance.

"What was that?" Skipper asks surveying the room for danger.

"It was only the alarm clock." I say laughing slightly from embarrassment. "It's been so long since I've woken up with it that I forgot about its crazy alarm! Sorry, Skippah, you could go back to sleep if you'd like."

"Well, that's one heck of an alarm for such a little clock. Why'd you set it for this early in the AM anyway?"

"Lieutenant promised me last night that we would go rescue our parents today. So, I thought that I would get up early and make sure that I had everything."

"Who all's going on this rescue mission? Just you and Lieutenant?" Skipper asks looking at me. I shake my head.

"No, sir. Lieutenant, George, Cecelia, Trixy and I. Also, Kowalski, Rico, and you if you'd all like to go. I meant to ask you that last night…but you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you…"

"Well, go ahead and add our three names to the rescue personnel list. There's no way in heck that I'd let you go alone with a skipper and two inexperienced recruits that can't even keep themselves from fighting each other." I hug Skipper.

"Thank you, Skippah. I hoped you would say that!" Skipper looks uncomfortable and gives me a little pat on the head.

"Ahem. Private." Skipper says after a minute.

"Oh, sorry." I release Skipper from the hug.

"I'm going to go wake Kowalski and Rico…where are they exactly?" I think for a moment.

"Um…Rico is in George's room and Kowalski is…Kowalski is in Cecelia's lab." Skipper nods.

"Alright." He then waddles out of the room in search of the rest of his recruits. I decide to go and wake Lieutenant since he is notorious for over-sleeping and ignoring his alarm clock.

* * *

(Lieutenant's POV)

"_Back! Back I say!" I say pointing in front of me with a long sword while running backwards. But the dark shadowy creature kept getting ever and ever closer. It had a small doggish shape and blood-red eyes. It finally stops for a second, but then it lets out a blood-chilling howl. I shiver in fear and continue to try to escape. It starts to stalk towards me again. It grins, baring sharp, white canines._

_ "You know you'll never save them. They're gone. Dead. You've failed. You're nothing but a failure. They're as good as dead. And you know it. " The creature says growling menacingly._

_ "N-No! I'm not! And n-no they're not. I will save them. I will!" The creature shakes his head with a snarl of what sounded like laughter. I run out of running room and find myself standing on the edge of a sandy cliff._

_ "Lieutenant…." _

_ "H-How do you know my name!"_

_ "Lieutenant…Lieutenant…" The mighty evil beast leaps at me and I plummet over the cliff._

"Agh!" I exclaim sitting up in my bed. Private was standing beside the bed looking worriedly at me.

"L-Lieutenant? Are you okay?" Private asks he looked a bit scared.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm f-fine. I just had a fright of a dream, th-that's all." Private nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. I was still quite shaken by the dream, but I had no want to talk about it.

"No. Is everyone up? Or is it just you and me?"

"Skippah's up, and I think he's waking Kowalski and Rico." I nod.

"Alright, why don't you go wake Cecelia and George? I'll meet you all in the kitchen in just a few minutes…what time is it anyway?"

"Um, 0600 hours…I think." I nod.

"Okay. I'll see you in the kitchen in a minute." Private nods and leaves to go find and awaken the twins. _What a dream. It must have had a message in it. Let's see, what could it be? The sand could mean Egypt. The dark creature…could be Dr. Jackal? And plus my fears of being a failure…I think it was just a dream of all of my fears for the mission all rolled into one. It was probably nothing. Get a grip, Lieutenant. It was only a dream, nothing but a dream. Now get up and get ready to go._ I get up out of bed and check my backpack. It was perfectly ready for action…like I always keep it. I shake off any terror left from the nightmare and leave my room.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

The seven penguins sat around the breakfast table and eat then leave to finish gathering their things. Trixy soon enters with her own backpack. "Hello, everyone. I was lucky to be able to get here without Mum or Dad wanting to come along. Wouldn't that of been something?" she says.

"Yes, Trix, you're right, that _would_ have been quite the sight. But wasn't your fathah like a general or something a few years back?" Private asks. Trixy nods.

"Yep, but he's retired now. Mum, though, she was nevah into the military type stuff. She thinks it's too violent."

"Well, she is sort of right…it is rather violent." Trixy nods her head.

"I know…but it's also fun!" Private shakes his head looking at the ceiling.

"Trixy, you have got to be the weirdest girl I've evah met." Trixy smiles.

"I know. But I'm _your_ weird girl. And you're not without your own quirks either, you know." Private nods.

"That's very true." They laugh and wait for the others outside the HQ. The others soon join them.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lieutenant asks. Everyone gives a nod of approval. "Okay then, to Egypt we go!" They all then slide to the two British zoo coups; one was blue the other was red. Lieutenant drove one car with himself, Skipper in the passenger-seat, and Cecelia and Kowalski in the back-seat. George drove the other car with Rico in the passenger-seat and Private and Trixy in the back-seat.


	11. Agh! Sandstorm!

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 11! I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating during the past couple of nights; I was just too busy with homework and stuff. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Trixy: This chapter is also a bit on the shortish side.**

**Skipper: Got any threes, Kowalski?**

**Kowalski: Go fish, sir.**

**Me: He-llo-o! I'm trying to do my story, can you please take your game off of my computer desk?**

**Skipper: Um let me think about that...No.**

**Me: Sigh, alright. Well, anyway enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Chapter 11: Agh! Sandstorm!

(Nobody's POV)

The eight penguins then drive to the human airport and sneak onto a large passenger plane that is flying to Cairo, Egypt. They hide the cars among the luggage and wait as patiently as possible for the end of the flight. George was the least patient of them all; he got air sick and was counting the seconds until touch-down. The flight lasted about five hours. As soon as the plane lands and the luggage compartment opens, the penguins drive off of the plane and start towards Giza. With Rico driving one zoo coup and Lieutenant trying to match his speed in the other car, the penguins make it to the Great Pyramids in less than fifteen minutes. "Okay, everyone, we need to hide the cars before we go so that no one discovers them and blows our cover…or steals them." Skipper says. They then hide the zoo coups in a cactus cluster behind a collection of tall sand dunes.

"Hmm…If I remembah correctly the Great Sphinx of Giza should only be a few minutes slide from here." Lieutenant says thinking.

"Gosh it's hot. Are we investigating at night or day?" Cecelia asks while fanning herself with a flipper.

"At night, of course." Lieutenant replies.

"Then what are we going to do until then? It's like a hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit out here!" she says.

"We're obviously going to become well-roasted penguin delight." George says he too is fanning himself with a flipper.

"No. We aren't going to bake out here…but then again, I don't really know what we should do." Lieutenant says starting to pace.

"Why don't we go ahead to the Sphinx? Then we can at least wait the remaining hours until night in the shade." Kowalski suggests; everyone nods their head in approval. They then all slide over the burning Egyptian sand towards the Great Sphinx of Giza.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

We get about half-way to the Sphinx when it hits. Private is the first to notice it. "Skippah! What's that huge cloud-looking thing ovah there?" he asks. I look in the direction he points.

"HOOVER DAM! Everyone, take cover!" I exclaim. Lieutenant looks into the distance.

"Agh! Sandstorm! Everyone, to the Sphinx! Quickly!" Lieutenant orders. No one argues and slide as quickly as physically possible to the Sphinx. We huddle against the Sphinx's wall and brace ourselves against the sand-filled winds. The storm only lasts a few minutes, but those minutes feel like hours. When the winds cease, we count heads to see if we had somehow managed to lose someone.

"Okay when I call your name; say here." Kowalski says taking out his now sand-covered clip-board. "Skipper?"

"Here." I say. Kowalski puts a check beside my name…or more like picture since he can't read.

"Kowal-oh wait, that's me." He puts a check beside his own name. "Lieutenant?"

"Here." Lieutenant replies. Kowalski puts a mark on the board once again.

"George?"

"I've been standing beside you the whole time; so of course I'm here." George replies.

"A simple here would have sufficed, George." He marks beside George's picture. George rolls his eyes.

"Cecelia?"

"I'm ovah here!" she says. We look up and see her stuck to the top of a cactus. "And I could use a little bit of help, please!" George and I get Cecelia down from the cactus. "Ow!" George then pulls the small part of the cactus that was still attached to her off of her. "Gosh, how I hate cactuses!" she says rubbing her pour tail feathers.

"Let's see…Trixy?"

"Here!" Trixy says. Kowalski nods and checks beside her picture.

"Private?" There is no answer. I look around. _Now where could he have gone?_ I walk near a strange and fairly recent looking sand dune. At the top of it I see a little tuff of a tail wagging franticly. **(A.N. - Can penguins wag their tails? I don't know but I'd imagine that they could if they wanted to do so. LOL XD)**

"I think I found him." I say and I climb to the top of tiny sand dune. I pull on the tiny tail and pull Private out of the sand. "Private, you do know that you're a penguin and not an ostrich right?" Private coughs up some sand, I could tell he was trying to ignore my comment. Kowalski puts another check on the board.

"Okay and Rico?" Kowalski asks. Rico raises a flipper.

"I ri' 'ere!" Rico says. Kowalski nods.

"Okay then, we're all present and accounted for, Skipper."

"Alright, then why don't we go on into the Sphinx? It'll be dark in a few minutes." I say and Lieutenant nods.

"Yes, let's all enter the Sphinx." Lieutenant says and he walks over to the wall between the Sphinx's two gargantuan front paws. "Now if only I could remembah which brick was the secret passage-way triggah…Hmm." He starts feeling around the wall.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I watch Lieutenant carefully as he feels around the limestone bricks. I see one move and he passes right by it. I waddle over to it and press it. Then a staircase appears in the sand behind us, right where Kowalski is standing…or maybe was standing because when the staircase appeared, he is no longer standing and is instead falling down a flight of spiral stairs. Lieutenant looks at me. "How did you do that!" he asks. I shrug.

"I was watching you and the bricks and I saw one move slightly and you didn't appear to see it, so I pressed it." I reply. Lieutenant shakes his head.

"This feels so much like déjà vu that it isn't funny." Lieutenant says. We then all start to waddle down the stairs and into the dark abbess below.


	12. In the Sphinx

**A.N.- Here is chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Inside the Sphinx

(Lieutenant's POV)

We carefully follow Kowalski down the ancient, sandy, spiral staircase. It seemed much shorter than the past two times I had been down them. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, Private and Trixy look exhausted and we find Kowalski lying in a heap on the ground. "Kowalski, are you okay?" Cecelia asks leaning over him.

"Yeah, it's a non-brain injury, I should be fine." Kowalski replies trying to get up and is blushing a little for some reason unknown to me.

"Just walk it off, Kowalski." Skipper says patting Kowalski on the back. Kowalski winces at the flippers touch; he was obviously going to have some serious bruising later.

"Okay, everyone, that tunnel ahead leads to the room with the way to the prisoner area…unless Dr. Jackal's moved them." I say. Skipper nods.

"Alright, everyone down the tunnel!"

"Aye, aye, Skipper!" reply Trixy, Kowalski, Rico, and Private saluting. We all then start to slide down the tunnel. After about five minutes of sliding we find ourselves exactly where we started.

"What the kipper? This didn't happen last time!" I say frustrated and pacing.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Hmm…maybe this strange writing could be the answer." Private says pointing at the wall.

"Strange writing? Where?" Lieutenant and Cecelia say. They waddle over to the wall that Private was standing at.

"Do you recognize any of these, Cecelia?" Lieutenant asks looking at his little sister. She nods.

"Yes, this is Latin." Cecelia says.

"Can you read it?"

"Of course, it says; Non intrEte, magno periculo et impleatur cuniculum occultum est. Si aestimEtis animas vestras nunc discedEte."

"Translation, please."

"Do not enter, the tunnel is hidden and filled with much danger. Leave now if you value yourselves."

"You can translate and read Latin?" Kowalski says surprised. "I thought that language was dead."

"Well, if you could kill a language I guess it could be dead, but anyway, yes, I can read and translate Latin. Can't you?" Cecelia replies looking at Kowalski.

"Um, n-no, I can't read at all."

"Oh…well, remind me to teach you once we've rescued Mum and Dad." Cecelia smiles.

"Ahem, anyway so Dr. Jackal's done some remodeling. Let's go find that hidden tunnel." Lieutenant says. "Maybe we should try splitting up into groups of…um, Kowalski, options for successful split up."

"Hey! I'm the one who asks Kowalski for options!" Skipper says.

"Okay, then you ask him, Skipper." Lieutenant says.

"Right, okay Kowalski, team split-up options." Kowalski takes out his abacus and shakes the sand off of it.

"Um, let's see there are eight of us… and four possible directions…groups of two would work well, sir."

"Alright, Rico and George you take the North tunnel, Kowalski and Cecelia you take the East tunnel, Private and Trixy you take the South tunnel, and Lieutenant and I will take the west tunnel. Rico, the walkie-talkies if you will." Skipper says. Rico regurgitates four walkie-talkies.

"Ewwww!" exclaims Cecelia. "Kowalski, you take it." Kowalski laughs quietly and takes his group's walkie-talkie. Lieutenant takes his and Skipper's and holds it by the antenna and tries to not look disgusted. Skipper takes the talkie from him while rolling his eyes. Private and Trixy takes theirs without looking at it. Rico re-swallows his team's talkie and George looks like he was about to either lose his lunch or faint…or both.

"How, ugh, does he do that?" Lieutenant asks.

"None of us really know how he does it, not even Rico really knows." Kowalski replies.

"And you all are okay with it?" George says. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private shrug.

"It was a bit hard to get used to at first, but after living in an HQ with him for four years you do get ovah how disgusting it first appears." Private says

. "Especially when it provides your team with mobile weapons storage." Skipper says. George slides away from everyone looking a bit green and comes back a couple minutes later. "Okay, now that that's over with, let's split-up."Everyone nods and separates.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

Cecelia and I walk down our East tunnel. We walk in silence with Cecelia shinning a flashlight in front of us for awhile. Until it was just too quiet for comfort and the silence became rather awkward. "So, uh, Kowalski, have you evah wondered why the Sphinx's head is un-proportional to its body?" Cecelia asks just trying to create conversation. I shake my head.

"No. I haven't." I reply.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I already know why it is like that." Cecelia stops waddling and crosses her flippers.

"Oh really? Then educate me, Mr. Know-It-All, because I'd like to know why it is like it is."

"The Sphinx originally had a lioness's head. Then the Egyptian pharaoh Khafre edited its face in the image of his feared father Pharaoh Khufu." **(A.N. - This is fact. I actually researched this.)**

"The Sphinx had a lioness's head?"

"Yes. The evil cat pharaoh Bastet forced her human slaves to build the Sphinx in her image before they revolted with the help of dogs. They then gave her a goddess-role in their mythology as the daughter of their sun god, Ra. Or at least that's how the myth goes." **(A.N. - I made this up to go with the story)**

"Amazing. I didn't know that." I shrug. "How did you know?"

"Skipper wanted me to give Private some schooling and that's just one of the things I found out when I was seeing about things for his history lesson."

"Oh, okay. Well, it looks like it's a dead-end tunnel; I guess we should tell Skipper and Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I guess so." *Thump* "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Kowalski?"

"That thump." Cecelia looks at me strangely.

"Um, no I haven't heard anything."

"Oh, well, maybe it wasn't anything." *THUMP*

"Okay, I heard something that time. Was that you?" I shake my head.

"No, it wasn't me-eeeee!" The ground drops from under our flippers and we fall onto something…or more like many somethings that are soft and fuzzy.

* * *

(Rico's POV)

George and I waddle through the North tunnel without speaking. George shines the flashlight at the dead-end in front of us. "Well, this tunnel appears to be a dead-end, let's radio Skipper and Lieutenant." George says; I nod and quietly regurgitate the talkie while George keeps his eyes closed. "You done yet?"

"Uh huh." I reply holding the walkie-talkie out to George.

"Erm, tha-WOAH!" We then drop through the suddenly open floor. I look around and see hundreds of small doe-eyed and fuzzy creatures.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Lieutenant and I slide down our tunnel and find nothing. Literally, the floor just vanished about half-way down the tunnel. "I was sure that this was the tunnel that Mum and Dad and I went down before." Lieutenant says frowning with frustration.

"It could be, but we won't know until we get over that gap." I say and Lieutenant nods.

"You're right, Skippah, so how are we going to get ovah there?" I take a grappling-gun from my backpack.

"With this. But we'll have to be wary since Kowalski made this; his inventions tend to explode."

"Eh, if it'll get us ovah that hole it's well worth the risk."

"My thoughts exactly." I aim the grappling-hook towards the ceiling on the other side of the gap. "Oh, wait, here's one for you." I hand another grappling-gun to Lieutenant and re-aim mine. We shoot our grappling-hooks at the same time and swing over. We get to right over the hole and the strings snap. We tumble down into the abyss and find ourselves surrounded by fuzzy creatures with large eyes and twitching noses.

**A.N.- Hmm, I wonder what they all landed on and among, don't you?**

**Trixy: I know what they landed on it was (I clamp her beak shut) mumble mumble.**

**Me: Trixy, it's supposed to be a secret (a probably already guessed secret) until next chapter! **

**Trixy: Oh. Okay, I can handle secrets.**

**Private: (looks up from a picture book of unicorns) Sure you can, Trixy.**

**Trixy: Hey, that was uncalled for!**

**Private: No it wasn't you forgot our date last night.**

**Trixy: Oh, wait that was last night? I thought it was next Friday night! Oops, sorry. **


	13. The Flashlight

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 13. Strangely it remindes me a lot of the movie ****Journey to the Center of the Earth****. lol**

**Trixy: Which is strange because she hasn't seen that movie recently.**

**Skipper: Well, I'm bored. Up for another round, Kowalski? Rico?**

**Rico & Kowalski: Sure**

**Me: Can you please take your card game elsewhere?**

**Skipper: No.**

**Me: Erg! Fine. Anywho, please enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Flashlight

(Private's POV)

Trixy and I waddle down our tunnel nervously. It was super long and it seemed to go on FOREVER. I shine our flashlight not just in front of us but also behind and to our sides. We were both nervous and we both jump when a lonely bat flies over our heads. "Hehe it was only a bat." I say.

"It could have been a vampire, you know...or a flying spidah." Trixy says.

"Trixy, spidahs can't fly."

"Well I'm sure a mutant spidah could."

"Trixy...oh nevahmind. Can you see the end to this tunnel yet?" Trixy takes the flashlight from me and looks as far as she can into the dark.

"Nope; all I see is a shadowy and eerie tunnel that goes on and on for kilometahs...or miles or what evah measurement we use for this kind of thing." I nod.

"Maybe we should just slide through it?"

"No, there could be gaps in the flooring or something that we could fall through if we did that. But I guess we should pick up our pace some." We start to walk a bit faster and then, after we had gone a few more meters, our flashlight flickers and dies. "Oh fish-sticks! The flashlight just died." Trixy shakes the flashlight and bangs it on the hard ground in hopes of knocking some life back into its batteries.

"It's not coming back on?" Trixy shakes her head.

"Nope, it's dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!"

"Calm down, Trixy, at least the candles are still lit." Suddenly all of the candles' flames are blown out leaving us in a pitch-black, mile long hallway.

"You were saying?" I can feel Trixy's annoyed glare in the dark.

"Whoops."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we should slide now since we wouldn't be able to see any gaps in the floor anyway."

"Fine." We then slide down the tunnel.

"Ow! I think I found the end, Trixy." I say while rubbing my head after I had ran into something.

"No, Priv, I think you ran into me."

"Oh."

"But," Trixy grabs my flipper and holds it against something cold and stony. "I do think this tunnel has ended finally."

"Then let's see if we can find a room with a trap-door." We start to feel around the walls surrounding us.

"Whoa! I think I found a room." Trixy had obviously fallen through the open threshold of the said room. I follow the sound of her voice and waddle into the room. It was lit with candles.

"Yes, Trix, I think you found it."

"Well, if this is the room...then where's the trap-door?"

"Hmm, I don't know." We take another step into the room and discover that the floor wasn't really there. We fall through the trap-door.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

As Soon as they notice that they were falling through a holographic floor, Private and Trixy clutch each other in fear and scream. They do this for two whole minutes, then they notice that they were still falling. "Priv, why are we still falling?" Trixy asks still hugging onto Private as if her life depended on doing so; which it probably did.

"I-I don't know. I would have thought we would be dead by now." Private replies also clutching tightly to Trixy.

"Oh." The flashlight chooses this moment to blink back to life. "Hey the flashlight's working again."

"Really? Okay then give it to me, please." Trixy releases Private and gives him the flashlight. Private then shines it below them. "Just what I thought; water. It's just like what Lieutenant said it was like."

"So we aren't going to die?" Private shakes his head.

"Not unless one of us doesn't know how to swim."

"Well it's a good thing we're both somewhat strong swimmers."

"Yeah." Private looks back down at the black water. "Oh dear, here it comes." They then fall into the deep, dark cave water. They swim to the surface coughing and sputtering.

"Yay we're alive!" Trixy exclaims upon arrival at shore.

"Don't count your eggs yet, Trixy." Trixy raises an inexistent eye-brow in confusion.

"Huh? Um, could you run that by me again please? Maybe with a bit of explication too?"

"You know the old saying of 'Don't count your chickens until they hatch'? That's what I was referring to...anyway, our radio got wet and so we can't radio Skippah and the othahs about what happened."

"Oh."

"Plus we don't know where we are and all of our stuff is soaked, we're soaked, and our flashlight just died again."

"Yes, but at least WE are still alive."

"True."

"Let's go explore the cave."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Our flashlight died, remembah? And if you haven't noticed, this cave is kind of on the darkish side." Trixy rolls her eyes and digs around in her backpack for something.

"Ah hah! I knew this would come in handy!" Trixy pulls a blue glow-stick from here backpack.

"Seriously, a glow-stick!? You've had that the whole time?" Trixy nods and grins sheepishly.

"Hehe, yeah, I had forgotten about it then." Private sighs.

"Well, then let's go investigate that tunnel." Trixy breaks the glow-stick and it shines a bright blue. We then waddle cautiously down the dark, cave tunnel.


	14. Quantum Hyper-Cute

**A.N.- Hello, everyone! I apologize for the wait for this chapter! I've been having to do PSAT preparation since that's coming up soon. :P I have a four-day weekend starting Friday; which means lots of updates for you guys!** **LOL.**

**Trixy: And maybe she'll move on to anothah story soon**

**!** **Me: X/**

**Trixy: :D LOL**

**Private: Trixy, behave.**

**Trixy: No thank you.**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 14: Quantum Hyper-Cute

(Riley's POV)

"Riley, could you please put away your daggahs? That's the third time today that you've came within a centemetah of beheading me." Thomson says pulling on a dagger that I had recently thrown at the limestone wall. I take the blade from him and put it back into its sheath.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why my aim has been off by so much today." I say frowning.

"Just as I do not know why you keep throwing them above my head in the first place."

"Haha! Yeah, that's all your own fault, dear, for sitting undah my target."

"Target? What target?"

"The one above your oblivious little head." Thomson looks up and sees the perfectly carved bulls-eye that I had carved a few years back.

"Oh." He gets up and moves and I shake my head and laugh.

"Gees, Tommy, dear, what have you done with your observation skills?" He rolls his eyes in a reply. It isn't long until I hear his light snoring. I then hear a ruckus coming from the corridor that leads to this room.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Stop squirming or I'll give you something to squirm about!" says a rabbit named Fuzzy2376; he is carrying Cecelia.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" says Kowalski.

"Yeowch!" Fuzzy2376 yelps. "She bit me! That penguin brat just bit me!"

"That sounds like a personal problem, dude." Says another rabbit named Fuzzy481 that is carrying Kowalski. The two rabbits then carry the two penguins into the room. They then lock them in Thomson's and Riley's cage.

"Hey, 481, do you think the boss will let me muzzle her?" Fuzzy2376 asks while pointing at Cecelia. Fuzzy481 shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Drat! Well, let's go get those other intruders the boss ordered us to go retrieve." The rabbits then leave. Cecelia spits out some rabbit fur.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" Riley asks. Kowalski and Cecelia turn and look at her.

"I'm Cecelia and this is Kowalski." Says Cecelia.

"Ce-Cecelia? As in Cecelia Marly Tux?"

"Um, yeah?" Riley's eyes brighten a bit and she gives the surprised Cecelia a hug. "Um, and who are you exactly?"

"Oh, hehe, yeah you probably don't remembah me. I'm Riley Tux, your mothah." Cecelia's eyes widen in recognition.

"Mum." She then gives me a hug. Kowalski looks at them feeling a bit awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asks. "And are you two a couple?" Both Kowalski's and Cecelia's beaks drop in surprise.

"What? N-no, no. no, we're just friends." Cecelia says waving both flippers in front of her.

"_Hmm, I must have plucked a nerve there." _Riley thinks.

"Anyway, we're here to rescue you." Cecelia says.

"Just you two?"

"No, not just us. Lieutenant, George, Skippah, Private, Trixy, and Rico came too."

"Wait, Lieutenant, George, and Private are here too?" Cecelia nods.

"That's what I said."Fuzzy481 and Fuzzy2376 return carrying Skipper, George, Lieutenant, and Rico into the room. They too were squirming around.

"Golly, if we don't get a raise soon I think I may just have to quit. These birds are plum loco!" Fuzzy481 says.

"Agreed!" Says Fuzzy2376. They both drop the four penguins into the cage along with the other four penguins and leave the room.

"Um, hello." Riley says looking at the penguin pile.

"Ello, Mum." Says Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant?" He nods.

"Yes, ma'am, and this is George." He grabs George by the shoulders. Riley smiles.

"Alright, and who are the rest of you, boys." She says turning to Skipper.

"My name is Skipper, miss, and this is Rico." Says Skipper motioning to Rico.

"Okay, and I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Riley Tux, feel free to call me Riley, and that unsociable bird ovah there is my husband, Thomson." Riley looks over at Thomson; he is asleep. She waddles over to him and pull his hat off of his head; he awakens immediately.

"Hey, that's my hat! Wait, um, why are there six more penguins in here than usual?" Thomson asks confused.

"Thomson, these are George, Cecelia, and Lieutenant and their friends Rico, Skippah, and Kowalski." She says pointing to each in turn.

"Lieutenant, I thought I told you to nevah come back here. And instead here you are and you've brought the twins with you." Thomson says crossing his flippers frowning.

"I know, sir. And I wouldn't be here if Private hadn't led such a strong campaign about it." Lieutenant says looking down at his feet.

"You're telling me that little Private is here too!"

"Him and Mrs. Guen's eldest daughter, Trixy."

"Lieutenant." Thomson takes a deep breath and Skipper butts into the conversation.

"Thomson, don't take it all out on Lieutenant. We all wanted to come save you. In fact, Private threatened to come here alone if we didn't come. So you see, it's not all Lieutenant's fault." Skipper says.

"Really? Well, in that case, I understand why you came too. By the way, you said Private and Trixy are here, where here are they exactly?"

"Um…" Lieutenant looks around him. "Wait! They're not here!? They must have found the tunnel with the room with the holographic floor."

"Well, if that's all, then they will probably be heading this way soon." Riley says.

"I wish it was that simple, Riley." Thomson says shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Thomson?" Skipper asks.

"First they have to survive the drop into the cave lake. That's not too hard. Then they have to go through the Rabbit Room."

"Rabbit Room?" Rico asks scratching his head in confusion. "How dat dangerous?"

"The Rabbit Room is the hang-out place of all of the minions and is where they all stay until they are ordered to do something."

"And about how many minions are there total?" Skipper asks. Thomson looks up at the ceiling in thought trying to come up with a number; Skipper out of curiosity looks up too, just to see if the answer was written up there by chance.

"Roughly three thousand rabbits, I think." Thomson says.

"Three thousand rabbits? What's that? Fifteen hundred rabbits each?" Skipper says. Kowalski nods.

"Yes, sir, and the largest amount enemies Trixy and Private have ever fought against together is ten." Kowalski says looking at his clip-board which he had just pulled out from nowhere.

"I don't like those odds."

"Me neither." Says Thomson.

"Kowalski, Cecelia, options." Cecelia also pulls a clip-board out from behind her. They both scribble frantically on their papers.

"QUANTUM HYPER-CUTE!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"Quantum hyper-cute? What's that? It sounds a bit like a disease." Thomson says.

"Quantum hyper-cute: a thing that is so cute that it runs off of a cuteness meter at 132% adorability." Kowalski starts.

"That amount of cuteness overdrives the minds of those who see it causing them to black-out momentarily." Cecelia finishes.

"Oh? You have weaponized cuteness?" Thomson says. Skipper shakes his head.

"I wish, but your son has vowed several times to never use it again. He doesn't like using it as a weapon." Skipper sighs. "I don't know how we'll convince him to do it."

"I do, Skippah." Says Cecelia. "Okay, so you know how he and Trixy are dating?"

"Yes." Says Skipper.

"What!" Say both Riley and Thomson. "Private is dating Samantha's daughter?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you up on that latah." Says Lieutenant.

"You were saying, Cecelia?" Skipper says looking at Cecelia.

"Well, Private obviously would do anything to keep her safe, so we just tell him that if he doesn't use his hypah-cute Trixy could get hurt." Cecelia says.

"Good logic, but bad idea, Cecelia." Says Kowalski. Cecelia crosses her flippers and looks at Kowalski.

"And why's that?"

"Private would already be trying to keep her safe, and Trixy would protest that he needn't use hyper-cute and that they could fight them without it." Kowalski says.

"Very true, Kowalski." Says Skipper. "Trixy would say something like that. Maybe they'd have a slight chance if she was angry?" Kowalski shrugs.

"I don't really think so, Skipper, but what choice do we have? Maybe with a combination of Trixy's anger and Private's hyper-cute, maybe they could possibly make it through the Rabbit Room without casualty." Kowalski says.

"Well, that sounds great and all, but how are we going to tell them the plan? I mean, if they had a radio or walkie-talkie it would be water-logged from the cave lake." Thomson says.

"Oh yeah…well Private has his phone in a water-proof case, and he typically has it with him, maybe we could just call him." Skipper says. "So, um, does anyone have a phone with them?" Rico checks his gut.

"Nuh uh, sowy." Rico says.

"I have my Blackberry." Kowalski says pulling it out from behind his back.

"Okay, then call him." Skipper says. Kowalski nods and dials Private's number.

* * *

(Private's POV)

*Buzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz!* my phone vibrates in a pocket on my backpack. I grab my phone and answer it. "Hello?" I ask. Trixy looks curiously at me; we had just entered the tunnel.

"Private, where are you, soldier?" asks Skipper.

"We're in a tunnel."

"Could you be a bit more specific? If you haven't noticed, there are a lot of tunnels."

"Um, well, we went down the tunnel you told us to. Then we found a room with a holographic floor; we fell through that, then we waddled through a dark cave-like cavern, and now we are in a tunnel that branches off of that cavern. Was that specific enough?"

"Um, yeah, give me a second…" I hear some murmuring between what sounds like Skipper and Kowalski and some other voice that sounds strangely vaguely familiar. "Okay, yeah, we know where you are."

"Um, who's 'we'?"

"Your mother and father, Lieutenant, Cecelia, George, Rico, Kowalski, and I."

"Oh, that sounds a bit crowded." I hear feminine laughter from the other side of the phone.

"You bet it's crowded!" says the voice, it too sounds oddly familiar.

"Anyway, Private, to get to us you two have to go through a room full of rabbit minions."

"Um, how many minions are we talking, Skippah?" Asks Trixy who had been listening in on the conversation.

"About three thousand." Skipper says.

"Th-th-three thousand bunnies!" I exclaim.

"No, we're talking about elephants; of course, bunnies, Private."

"H-How on earth are we going to get through there!"

"You have to boosh the rabbits."

"Oh, drat; not that horrible thing."

"Yes, 'that horrible thing.' Private, we've already considered all possible options and that's the only option that will allow both you and Trixy to make it through the Rabbit Room." I sigh.

"Alright, if it's the only way…"

"Good answer. And, it may boost your chances if you can teach Trixy to quantum cute too."

"Fine. Bye, Skippah." I hang up and scowl at the phone.

"So we cute our way through three thousand bunny-rabbits? Eh, we've done riskier stunts." Trixy says. I sigh.

"I know; I just hate using my hyper-cute."

"Well, tough-tootles, Priv, you're going to use it and teach me how to use it, too."

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"He's going to boosh the rabbits." Skipper says after hanging up Kowalski's phone. Thomson nods.

"Okay, then let's start planning how to first of all get out and second of all to beat Tuthmosis Fluffigton." Thomson says. "Who's that? I thought that it was Dr. Jackal that had you under seize." Lieutenant asks.

"Oh he did, but he died a few years back in a rabbit-revolt. Fuzzy1 took ovah and changed his name to Tuthmosis Fluffington and declared revenge on all rabbit eaters, hunters, and all carnivores in general."

"Dr. Jackal's son, Ramses, has been hard at work trying to take back control ovah the rabbit army. He's basically who is our captor, though he gives ordahs to the bunnies 'in the name of Fluffington ' and so they will obey him." Riley says.

"This mission just keeps getting easier and easier." Skipper says sarcastically. "Alright, Kowalski, give us some options."


	15. The Rabbit Room

**A.N.- Yay for four day weekend and like no HW! Here is chapter 15, enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Rabbit Room

(Private's POV)

After attempting and miserably failing at teaching Trixy how to hyper-cute (which I don't even know how I myself do it); we reach the Rabbit Room. "Oh dear, Skippah wasn't kidding when he said there was a lot of bunnies." I say looking into the room. There are bunny-rabbits EVERYWHERE!

"Don't worry about how many of them there are, Priv. Just concentrate on being adorable. I've got your back." Trixy says smiling at me. I nod, take a deep breath, and run in the opposite direction. "Oh no you don't, Private. You're not backing out on this now." Trixy grabs my flipper and practically throws me into the room. I skid across the floor and stand up. Thousands of rabbits are staring at me.

"Um, did anyone order a penguin?" asks one of the rabbits. The other rabbits that hear him shake their heads. "Well, then what are we waiting for? RABBITS ATTACK!" Then rabbits charge at me.

"Agh!" I scream.

"Private, quantum hypah-cute!" Trixy says. I do the hyper-cute and about half of the rabbits are knocked-out by its adorability. The remaining rabbits look at me astonished.

"Huh?" They say. I use they're confused stares to hyper-cute half of the rabbits again. Something hits me from behind and I fall to the ground.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I see the rabbit sneak up behind Private and deliver a precise hit to the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out cold. I launch myself at the rabbit. She runs like the coward she naturally is. "Oh no, you don't!" I say chasing after her. I catch her and knock her out in the same way she did Private. I turn to the other rabbits and glare at them. I am irked. Irked that a rabbit just knocked my boyfriend unconscious, irked that these rabbits still weren't backing down, irked that there are so many of them and only one of me, and irked that I hadn't had Private's back as well as I should have. One rabbit growls at me. _What the Buckingham is these bunnies problem?_ I look that rabbit in the eye with the meanest look I had ever made in my entire life and I pounce at them. _There is no way that I'm going to win._ My eyes widen a bit when I realized just how many rabbits still remained. _There's still like seven hundred and fifty rabbits up!_ Still, I fight them, bite them, and knock them senseless and unconscious. But no matter how many I incapacitate, there are still more. I soon see Private stir beside me.

"What happened?" Private asks holding his head. I glance back at him as I toss the rabbit I was fighting into one of its comrades.

"Private!" I exclaim. "I could use a little help here!"

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private looks up and sees that Trixy is about to be overwhelmed by the rabbit mob. He runs to her aid and quantum cutes the horde of hares; the ones that were attacking Trixy aw to unconsciousness. "Are you okay?" Private asks helping her up off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Trixy pants. She had had the breath knocked from her recently. "There's just so many of them!"

"About how many more are there?"

"Like a bazillion."

"That's not a real numbah." Trixy looks at Private and dives back into battle with the rabbit minions. Private sighs and hyper-cutes some more rabbits. About fifteen minutes later, all three thousand minions (that were in the Rabbit Room) are unconscious. Private and Trixy high-five and continue through to the next room. They have to stop themselves from walking into the room though, because it has no floor. Instead it has a pool full of Nile crocodiles.

"Whoa! No one warned us about this!" Private shrugs.

"Maybe it's something new?" They both look down at the large swimming reptiles, their sharp teeth in their open jaws gleam in the candle and glow-stick light.

"How in the world are we going to cross this without getting eaten?" Private takes his phone from my backpack again and calls Kowalski.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

I feel my phone vibrating so I pull it out and look at the caller-id; it is Private. "Hello?" I ask.

"Kowalski, we need some options." Private says. I raise a non-existent eye-brow.

"For what?"

"For getting ovah a crocodile infested pool!" Trixy says.

"A what?"

"A pool full of crocodiles." Private says.

"Where did you find one of those at?"

"At the end of the Rabbit Room; we opened a door and there it was."

"Oh, um, give me a second." I hand my phone to Cecelia; she takes it looking at me curiously. "Can you hold this?"

"Um, sure, what are you doing?" Cecelia asks.

"I'm finding the best option for Private and Trixy's current predicament."

"Which is?"

"They have to cross over a crocodile infested pool."

"Oh. Do they have rope and somewheah they could tie it to? Or maybe a grappling-gun?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Cecelia nods and puts the phone on speaker.

"Private, do you happen to have a rope or grappling-gun with you?"

"Um, I don't think so. Do we, Trixy?" Private says.

"Uh, no…but we do have a robe laddah." Trixy says.

"A rope laddah seriously? Um, Kowalski, any ideas?" Cecelia asks.

"Uh, maybe, about how wide is the pool?" I ask.

"Um, I'd estimate that it's roughly three and a half metahs from here to the othah side." Trixy says.

"Okay, um…"

"Wait! We do have a rope!" Private suddenly exclaims. "I'd forgotten about the spare one I had in my backpack."

"Alright, do you have a rock and something that you could get the rope to snag onto on the other side?"

"N-yes. Yes, there is a limestone pillar." Trixy says.

"Okay, then tie a rock to one end of the rope."

"Done." Says Private.

"Alright, now throw it at the pillar and see if you can get it to catch on the pillar."

* * *

(Private's POV)

Trixy takes the rope with the stone and swings it above her head like a cowgirl with a lasso. She then aims and tosses it at the pillar. The rope sails through the air and lands through a crack in the giant column. Trixy pulls on the rope; the rock keeps the rope from coming back over to us. The rope appears to be sturdy. "Alright, Kowalski, what next?" I ask.

"Now tie your end of the rope to something so that it's taut." Kowalski replies. "Then walk across it and try not to fall."

"Thank you, Kowalski, for that no brainer." Trixy says rolling her eyes. "Of course we'll try not to fall; if we had wanted to go swimming with the crocodiles, we wouldn't have called you."

"Anyway, thank you, Kowalski." I say hanging up the phone. "Well, here goes nothing." I start over on the rope.

"Just don't look down, Private, and you'll be fine." Trixy says.

"Trix, don't you know that when you tell someone to not look down they usually do?"

"Eh, you'll be fine." I waddle carefully over the type-rope and make it to the other side without becoming a crocodile meal. "My turn." Trixy walks quickly over the rope and meets me.

"Alright, let's go find the othahs." Trixy nods. We slide down the next tunnel and find that it is forked. "Um, which way?"

"I-I don't know. I doubt anyone else would either…" Trixy frowns. "Maybe we should try iny, meany, miny, mo?" I shrug.

"I guess."

"Alright." Trixy points at the left tunnel. "Iny." Then to the right tunnel. "Meany. Miny. Mo. We go right." We slide down the right tunnel. _I hope this was the right tunnel._


	16. Luckless Route

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 16. It is a bit short.**

**Trixy: Yahoo! Shorter chapter!**

**Me: :(**

**Trixy: :P XD**

**Private: Ignore her.**

**Me: That's easier said than done. Anyways I'd like to give a special shout-out to my main two reviewers: Madagascargirl and Little Christian. Thank you girls sooooooo much for your reviews :D Okay, now everyone, enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Luckless Route

(Private's POV)

"Agh!" We scream as we slide back through the tunnel for our lives.

"Okay, this was obviously not the right tunnel." Trixy says after we had rounded a corner and are trying to catch our breath.

"No, it was the right tunnel, but it was not the correct way." I say; Trixy looks at me frustrated.

"Private! This is not the time to critique my grammar!"

"Sorry." *Screech!*

"Is it still behind us?" I glance back and see the giant scorpion monster chasing after us. It looked hungry.

"It is and it's catching up!"

"Buckingham! Private, why did you let me choose the tunnel? You know I always pick the wrong one!

" "You don't always…just sometimes…and I thought it was the correct one too." Trixy sighs.

"How far away is it?" I look around the coroner and find myself looking in the scorpion's face.

"Agh! Run!" We slide out of the tunnel and run out of running room when we come to the crocodile pool.

"Drat! We have nowhere left to run!" An idea hits me.

"Wait, Trix, I have an idea." I lean forward and whisper it into her ear.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

"What could be keeping them?" I ask to no one particular as I pace. Kowalski waddles over to me.

"Sir, I just talked to them a second ago; they had to cross a crocodile infested pool." Kowalski says. I stop pacing.

"Oh? Well, if they've crossed that, then what could be keeping them now?" Kowalski shrugs.

"I don't know, Skipper. Maybe they discovered another defense of Fluffington?"

"I hope not."

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy slides back down the tunnel looking for the scorpion beast. "Here, scorpion, scorpion, scorpion! Oh, where are you-oo!" She calls through the tunnel.

"Roar!" replies the monstrous scorpion. **(Yes, my scorpion monster did just roar. XD)**

"Hey, Spike-Tail, bet you can't catch me!" Trixy wags her tail feathers at the monster.

"Roar, screech!" The scorpion tries to stab Trixy with its giant poisonous stinger; Trixy doges it and slides down the tunnel and the scorpion chases her down the tunnel.

"Priv! Here it comes; I hope you have what evah you were talking about ready!" Private looks up at Trixy; who is now leaning against the wall panting from the chase.

"I just finished it actually." Says Private. The scorpion crawls in on its eight long arachnid legs.

"Roar!" It says as it sees Private. It then tries to get Private with its tail stinger, but Private jumps out of the way just in time. In the meantime, Trixy had pulled the rope ladder across in front of the thing's legs. It takes a step forward to try and get Private again, but instead it trips over the trip-ladder and falls into the crocodile pool. Trixy and Private look over the edge of the pool. The beast and the crocodiles are now fighting; both want to eat the other. They then look back at each other and smile.

"Wait until we tell everyone about this!" Trixy says.

"I doubt that they'd believe us." Private replies and Trixy shrugs.

"Eh, we won't evah know until we try." We then go back down the tunnel and come to the fork again. This time they take the left tunnel and find themselves in a cavern with a cage in the darkest corner of the room. "I think we've found it." they look both ways before sliding in. They go to the cage and find it empty.

"What?"

"Grrr, it must be a trick prisoner room. The right tunnel must have actually been the right tunnel. Private, why'd you say to go left?"

"What! Trix, you're the one who's been choosing tunnels, do don't blame me!"

"I know, now let's go back." They go back and find another fork in the tunnel. "Uh, which one did we come out of?" Private shrugs.

"Let's just take the left one and see what happens." Trixy nods. They go down the left tunnel and find another room. This one looked almost identical to the other room, except that the cage was larger and in a different corner and was crowded with penguin prisoners.

"Okay, _now_ we have found the right room." We once again look both ways and waddle in.

"Um, hello, everyone." They all look towards them.

"Private! Trixy! What took you so long?" asks Lieutenant asks. Trixy and Private look at each other and laugh.

"We took a few wrong turns and had to fight a giant scorpion." Trixy says.

"Trixy, tell us the truth, what took you so long?" George asks.

"She did tell the truth." Private says rolling his eyes. He looks at Trixy and gives her an I-told-you-so face. She ignores it and un-clips her key-clip. She unlocks the cage and all eight trapped penguins exit the cage.

"Oh thank goodness!" Riley exclaims smiling at the children. "Thank you."

"Well, now we need to find Fluffington and put an end to his villainy." Thomson says. Skipper, Riley, Lieutenant, and Kowalski nod.

"Fluffington? Who's that?" Private asks.

"I'll explain later." Lieutenant says.

"Later, always later." Trixy says shaking her head. Then all ten penguins slide out of the room.


	17. The Rabbit Pharaoh

**A.N.- Okay peoples, this is a VERY short chapter compared to all of my other ones. Enjoy!**

**Rico: Bad rabbit!**

**Me: Yes, Rico. There is a very bad rabbit in this one. LOL **

Chapter 17: The Rabbit Pharaoh

(Nobody's POV)

Meanwhile at an evil rabbit minion meeting…

A pure black rabbit with dark brown eyes hops up onto a stage and grabs a microphone in his fluffy paw. He taps it. "Testing 1, 2, 3…Can everyone hear me fine?" he asks; the rabbits all nod. Many of those rabbits were newly bandaged and a few had black-eyes. **(A.N. - I'll give you three guess who gave them those. XD) **"Good, now I'm sure that you all know who I am, but for those that are young among us; I am your pharaoh, your leader, Tutmossis Fluffington." The rabbits cheer.

"YAY FOR PHARAOH FLUFFINGTON!" they exclaim. Tutmossis waves them to quietness once more.

"Now, answer me this, my subjects, what is the goal we plan on accomplishing?"

"NO MORE HUNTERS! NO MORE HUMANS!"

"Yes! That's the spirit! And why do we want no more humans, hmmm?"

"RABBIT WORLD DOMINATION!"

"Exactly! And how are we going to do it?"

"KILL THE HUMANS! DEATH TO THE HUNTERS, TO THE PREDITORS!" The evil rabbit smiles and nods.

"Yes! Yes! Exactly right! But, _how_ are we going to kill them?" The other rabbits are silent; they don't know. Tutmossis walks over to a huge machine that is cover by a large white sheet. "I'll tell you how we'll do it! With this!" Fluffington yanks the sheet from the machine and it slides off onto the floor revealing the strange contraption.

"What is it?" asks a rabbit from the crowd.

"This, my dear friends, is our future. It is called the _Annihilator_. With it, we, rabbit kind, will no longer be the prey that is hunted for fun; we shall be the hunters and hunt those who hunted us!"

"DEATH TO THE HUMAN PREDITORS!" the rabbits chime in; Tutmossis waves them back to silence.

"Yes, yes, of course. But, to use this beautiful device, I will need workers. And to fight any other animals that may stand in our way, I need warriors. Tonight, we declare war on the world! Who's with me?" All of the other rabbits raise a huge hullabaloo and shout and cheer and jump up and down in happiness.

"LONG LIVE PHARAOH FLUFFINTON!" they cheer. Tutmossis smiles his evil, yet cute, little smile of triumph.

"_Normal rabbits are so naïve and gullible. They make the best minions. Mwahahahahaha!" _thinks Tutmossis as he hops off the stage. _"Now, just to wait until they take their small and empty-minded selves to my army ranks of jackals! The world will be mine! A__nd no one will stop me!"_ Fluffington hops out of the room to go to his 'partner' Ramses. He hops into a hidden room.

"Ramses! Wake up!" he says seeing the young jackal sleeping on top of a purple dog bed under a table. The jackal pricks his ears and raises his head to look at the rabbit and yawns.

"What do you want now, Fuzzy1?" Ramses asks. The evil rabbit glares at him.

"I thought I told you to never call me that!"

"Oh, well, tough. I don't call rabbits by names that they have given themselves."

"You're too much like your father." Ramses grins.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Tutmossis rolls his eyes.

"If you keep on like this, I'll have you fed to Gretel."

"That scorpion monster of yours? I'm not scared of that old thing."

"Gretel isn't old."

"She is with how much you talk about her." Ramses yawns and looks at his hourglass. "Gees, Fuzzy1, why'd you wake me? It's not dusk yet."

"I woke you because I want to know if your jackals are prepared for the invasion yet."

"Oh, yeah, they are. I gave them the whole rousing speech and everything."

"So you haven't told them?"

"No, no I told them…or at least I told the general to tell them." Fluffington rolls his eyes; he hated teenagers. They were just too lazy in his opinion and he couldn't wait until he could rid himself of this kid's constant annoyance.

"Fine. As long as they will all be ready by midnight tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, they'll be ready. Gosh don't get your fur knot." Tutmossis leaves the room leaving a grinning Ramses behind.

_"I knew that would get rid of him; I can't wait until the rabbit minions are mine again and when I no longer have to take orders from that half-pint fur-ball. He's like a kindergartner with all of his whining and bragging. How I do hate him."_ Ramses thinks. Ramses then curls himself back on his pillow and goes back to sleep.


	18. A Villain's Song

**A.N.- Okay everyone, here is chapter 18! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: A Villain's Song

(Ramses's POV)

I stretch and get up. Today I was going to go see my co-conspirator who was in the prison cage. I stand up on my hind-legs and take lengthy strides toward the penguin prisoners. I get about half-way there when something black and white comes out of nowhere and tackles me. "Oof!" I exclaim as I fall to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry, Ramses, I thought you were a rabbit guard." Says Thomson helping me back up. I nod and dust myself off.

"What are you doing out of the cage?" I ask. I then see the other penguins with him. "Um, Thomson, who are they?" Thomson looks at the confused faces behind him.

"My children, their friends, and you already know Riley." A shortish penguin taps Thomson on the shoulder.

"Dad, isn't Ramses Dr. Jackal's son?" the young penguin asks. Thomson nods.

"Yes, he is, but he's on our side…at least for now."

"That's right; your father and I have a truce until we lower Fluffington from his 'throne' and then we'll become enemies like he and my father were." I say.

"Oh." Says the small penguin.

"Anyway, they came to rescue Riley and me. Before we leave though, we were going attack Fluffington." Thomson says. I nod.

"And I have news about that; he gave his war campaign tonight and he is planning on declaring war on the world at midnight tonight." I say.

"Well, it does appear that you guys got here just in time, Skipper." Thomson says turning to a flat-headed penguin behind him. Skipper nods.

"Yes. Now, enough of this jibber jabber; we have a rabbit revolution to crush." Skipper says.

* * *

(Tutmossis's POV)

I smile evilly as I watch my brainless rabbit subjects form their army rank formation. It wouldn't be long now until the world would be mine. I hop along the one-sided window watching them line up. I'm so happy I feel like singing and I do.

(Tutmossis)"_Once my army of rabbits is formed,_

_The whole human world will be stormed!_

_Destroy the towns! Burn their cities!_

_Oh, I shall listen to their cries of pity._

_And once all of that fun is done,_

_And the world is rabbit run,_

_My next thing to do_

_Is to make Ramses rue_

_The very day he was born_

_From my sight I'll have him torn._

_I'll rid the vexer from my sight,_

_I'll do it without his fight._

_I'll send my top assassins, my army troops,_

_As long as they return to me with his tail in loops;_

_I don't care how they kill him_

_As long as I no longer have to deal with him."_ I sing. I then look over and see my secretary; she looks at me with wide eyes.

"U-Um, sir? Am I interrupting something?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, not at all, my dear." I reply. She clears her throat.

"Alright then, I heard you singing and I thought I'd come and ask you something." I raise and eye-brow at the violet-eyed bunny.

"And what do you wish to ask me, my dear?"

(Fuzzy2)"_How exactly would you have it done?_

_The murder of Dr. Jackal's only son?" _She says singing and smiling evilly.

(Tutmossis)"_Well, Fuzzy2, I'll have it done like this;_

_It's a plan that simply cannot miss."_

_(Fuzzy2)"With an unexpected twist?_

_Oh, I hope he won't resist!"_

_(Tutmossis)"And time and time again,_

_I have plotted my revenge."_

_(Fuzzy2)"To the Jackal family line?_

_Oh, how they all used to whine!"_

_(Tutmossis)"I understand._

_This revenge will sure be grand!" _Fuzzy 2 nods.

"It better be sir, all of the lower rabbits are counting on you for it to be so. Well, sir, I'll leave you to your villainy, if you need me I'm in the room next door; like always." I nod.

"Alright, make sure that the rabbit army is ready."

"Will do, sir." Fuzzy2 hops out of the room. She was a pretty bunny for such a plain brown and white spotted creature. I shake my head of these thoughts. _World domination, then ladies. Remember, Fluffington, evil then girls._ I sigh and return to watching my army train. _Tonight, I shall rule the world. And I shall pick a queen to rule with._

* * *

(Fuzzy2's POV)

I hop out of the room and away from my boss. I had to go see Ramses and warn him. I see him running with the penguin prisoners. "Ramsey! Halt! Pause! Stop!" I exclaim as they rush past me. He stops and looks back at me.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Ramses asks me.

"You have to leave, now. Tutmossis is planning your funeral as we speak." He tilts his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's going to kill you. And he plans to do so tonight!"

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to kill him first." A penguin steps into the conversation; I recognized him from the cage room.

"Fiona, which way is he?" Thomson asks. I point behind me.

"In the planning room, like usual." He and Ramses nod.

"Alright, then. Thank you, Fiona." Ramses says. They then go in the direction I said. _I can't wait until the de-throneing of Fluffington; I don't like the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking._

* * *

**A.N.- I wrote the villain song with the help of Little Christian. **


	19. An Appointment with Justice

**A.N.-Hey, everybody! Here is chapter 19! We are getting towards the end.**

**Trixy: I hope so; this story's soooooo long.**

**Me: LOL, yes it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: An Appointment with Justice

(Nobody's POV)

Fiona walks back into her boss's planning room. "Sir, your 11 o'clock is here." She says. Tutmossis looks at her confused.

"I have an 11 o'clock appointment? Alright, send whoever in, then." Fluffington says.

"Right away, sir!" She then opens the door. Skipper, the other nine penguins, and Ramses burst into the planning room. Tutmossis Fluffington whips around and looks at them wide eyed.

"H-how did you get free? Ramses what are you doing with these prisoners?" Fluffington asks.

"You are asking us that seriously? I would have thought that you would already have known that we were conspiring against you." Ramses says with his ears laid back flat against his head and his sharp teeth bared.

"Fuzzy2? You are in with there hooligans?" Fiona smiles sadly and nods. "W-Why?"

" I never liked the way you talked down to the rest of us, rabbits as if you were superior to us. And for the last time my name is Fiona, not Fuzzy2." Fiona says.

"It's time for you to either dessert your position as rabbit leader and put the foolish idea of rabbit world domination away or to die as the noble leader you claim to be." Ramses says.

"What's it going to be, mammal?" Skipper asks menacingly. Tutmossis looks at them all in what looks like astonishment and then gives them all a cold, evil, I-know-something-that-you-don't smile.

"My choice is neither." Fluffington says. He then presses a button under the table and an alarm goes off. While the penguins and Ramses and Fiona are distracted, Fluffington sneaks away through a secret passage way in the wall; but he did not go unnoticed.

"Everyone! He's getting away!" exclaims Riley.

"Where?" Thomson asks. "I mean we're all still in front of the only door." Riley points to the wall.

"There's obviously a passage way right there."

"Alright let's go!" Ramses says. They all then dive down into the secret passage way; it was a near vertical tunnel, but it didn't look as vertical as it was at first glance. They slide down the tunnel's slick walls and land in a penguin-jackal-rabbit pile. After disentangling themselves from everyone else, they race down the corridor after Fluffington. They finally reach a big locked door. Kowalski inspects it.

"Analysis, Kowalski." orders Skipper. Kowalski knocks on the door, licks it, and measures it. He then writes something down on his clip-board.

"It appears to be solid limestone, sir." Kowalski replies. Skipper nods.

"It's knock-knock time, Rico." He then says. Rico laughs maniacally and regurgitates a bundle of TNT.

"Dis e'ough?" Rico asks looking at Skipper; Skipper shrugs in reply.

"You could do another set if you want." Rico nods and smiles and places some more dynamite at the door. He then unrolls a longish fuse-cord and attaches it to a detonator. He regurgitates a largish boulder to shield them from the explosion. They all dive behind the boulder.

"Ee, oo, un; fire in the hole!" Rico slams down the detonation lever and the door explodes to smithereens. They all peak cautiously around the giant rock.

"The coast looks clear; let's go!" Thomson says. They run into the room and find Fluffinton trying to escape through another secret passage-way but he was having trouble finding the switch. He turns and sees the angry animals.

"Drat!" he exclaims and he tries to flee but George foot-ball tackles him.

"You're not getting away again that easy." George says sitting on top of the evil bunny. Tutmossis groans in reply. Cecelia gingerly takes a coil of rope, that was just regurgitated, from Rico and ties the rabbit up.

"There! Now we know you won't be going anywheah." She says with her flippers on her hips surveying her handy-work. The penguins share numerous high-fives in celebration.

"Um, Skippah, how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Trixy asks looking around the dark room. "Since we obviously aren't going back the way we came." Skipper considers this.

"Rico, I think you could find us an exit." he says. Rico regurgitates a grenade and throws it at the wall. It explodes on contact leaving a nice hole in the wall to the outside desert. Rico takes a bow. They all then exit the Sphinx.

"Sand, sweet sand! Oh, how I've missed both you and the hot desert sun...and moon as is now the case." Riley exclaims running out of the Sphinx.

"Riley, dear, if you kiss that sand, I WILL have your sanity checked when we get home." Thomson jokes and Riley rolls her eyes; instead she makes a sand-angel. Skipper and Thomson turn to Ramses and Fiona.

"So, what are you going to go now that Fluffington's been taken out of the picture?" Skipper asks. Ramses and Fiona think for a second.

"Well, first of all I'll have to regain full control over the rebel rabbits." Ramses says. "And I'll probably give Fiona the position of second command."

"S-second c-command? You can't be serious! I've never been anything more than a secretary." Fiona stutters in reply.

"Well, consider this a promotion." Ramses smiles.

"Are you sure you want to follow in your fathah's paw-prints and be an evil villain?" Thomson asks.

"No, I don't actually. I'd actually prefer to fix whatever damage Dad did and maybe become a double-agent. If I did that though, I'd give full command to Fiona." Skipper nods.

"You'd make one heck of a double-agent, kid." Skipper replies.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some rabbits to disarm." Ramses and Fiona then leave and go back to the Sphinx.

"Well, everyone, I think it's time we go home." Thomson says. Skipper nods.

"Private and Trix-no... Kowalski, go get the coups!" Skipper orders.

"Aye, aye, sir!" they say and they go and retrieve the two cars from the cactus patch.


	20. The Mysterious Rabbit

**A.N.- Sorry about not updating very often recently! I've been a bit busy and haven't really had the time. LOL Anyway there will probably be about two more chapters of this story to go. I still have the wedding scene, and when Trixy, Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are back in the Central Park Zoo. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Trixy: And before you even think about it; it is NOT me who is getting married.**

** X)** **Me: She's right; it's not LOL**

Chapter 20: The Mysterious Rabbit

(Nobody's POV)

After Private and Kowalski return with the zoo coups; the other penguins climbed in so that there were five passengers (including drivers) per car, except of course the one with the tied up evil rabbit. They were going to drop Tutmossis off with the Egyptian authorities. Further away from the penguins, is a white rabbit with black ears and green eyes. She glares at the leaving penguins from her hiding spot in a cactus patch. "You may have won the battle, frozen-water fowl, but we will win the war." she says. She climbs out from the plants and dusts off her fur. "You shall pay for defeating my mate; I, Nefertiti, declare revenge!" She then scampers away into the surrounding sand dunes.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

We then drive to the airport and leave the same way we came. This time, though, we came prepared for George's airsickness. It didn't take long for us to touch down once again in London, England. Riley was the first off the plane and was closely followed by George and Thomson. Rico and Thomson drive us all back to the London Park Zoo. As soon as we come to the penguin habitat Riley leaps out of a coup before it had completely stopped moving landing perfectly into the pool around the Tux habitat. "Oh, it's so nice to be home!" she exclaims smiling largely.

"Riley! Maybe we should go visit the Guen's first?" asks Thomson; Riley nods and follows him over there and Trixy and Private go with them.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Riley knocks on the habitat's door. It is opened by Mrs. Samantha Guen. "Riley! Thomson! You're alive!" Samantha exclaims.

"Yep, we're not dead yet." Riley replies laughing. Samantha let's them in.

"General's downstairs, Thomson, if you want to go see him."

"Thank you." Thomson says and then he goes to visit his friend leaving the girls and Private.

"Well, let me guess, you probably would like a crash course on what has happened during the past fifteen years?" Riley nods.

"I'm so behind on everything. So I guess you could start from...um...well anywheah I guess."

"Oh, Mum, Lieutenant video-taped almost everything until I was about five years old." Says Private.

"Why did he stop then?"

"Um, that's when Trixy and I went to the United States, which is where we live now.

" "As in you live with eachothah or…?" Private waves his flipper in front of him.

"No, no, I live with Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico at the Central Park Zoo. They're the team I'm on."

"And I live with a team of girls named Skippsy, Rachel, and Marissa at West Park Zoo." Says Trixy. "Private and I only lived together for about seven years when we were at the Dallas Zoo."

"When did you two start living there?" Riley asks.

"When we were five and a half." Says Private. Riley makes a face that isn't easy to describe.

"Oh. Okay, Private, why don't you go and get those videos? We could watch them." Private salutes and goes back to the Tux habitat to retrieve the home-movies. Lieutenant waddles into the room.

"Uh, Mum, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Lieutenant says. Riley looks at him and smiles.

"Okay." Lieutenant nods and his fiancée, Anita, walks into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Tux." Says Anita. "I'm Anita." Anita and Riley shake flippers and wings.

"Please, just call me Riley."

"Mum, Anita is my fiancée." Lieutenant says.

"Fiancée! Oh, that's wonderful. When's the wedding?"

"Wedding? We haven't really come up with a date yet…." Anita says.

"Well, that's an easy problem to fix. We should have it soon since, as I've been so told, Private, Trixy, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, George, and Cecelia will be leaving back to their own places soon." Anita and Lieutenant nod. "We should have it tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?! Isn't that a bit s-soon?" Lieutenant exclaims with wide eyes.

"No, your fathah and I got married after being fiancés for a couple of weeks. How long have you two been fiancés?"

"A few months."

"See? It's not too soon." Riley laughs.

"I'm fine with getting married tomorrow." Says Anita. "Are you, Lieutenant?" Lieutenant gulps.

"Uh, s-sure, t-tomorrow would be a fine d-day." Lieutenant stutters.

"Fantastic! Then it's settled then." Riley says.


	21. The Wedding

**A.N.- Okay, after many days and hours of writer's block and having absolutley no clue what to write; here is the wedding scene!**

**Trixy: It's about time, too. I was starting to forget about this story.**

**Private: Enjoy, everyone!**

Chapter 21: The Wedding

(Nobody's POV)

The next day everyone is running or sliding around everywhere trying to get ready for the wedding. Private, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, George, William, General, and Thomson each put on a bow tie. Trixy, Cecelia, Samantha, Jenna, and Riley each put a pink rose in their feathers. Anita and Lieutenant had decided the night before that Private would be the ring bearer, Jenna would be the flower girl, Trixy and Cecelia are to be bridesmaids, and Skipper is to be the best man. About ten minutes before the wedding, things start to go wrong.

* * *

(Anita's POV)

Lieutenant's mother, Riley, and Mrs. Guen are helping me get ready. I am nervous and their non-stop chitchat is not helping a bit. "Ooh, Samantha, you need to place the pin just a bit lower." Says Riley.

"Like right here?" Samantha replies. I look pleadingly at Riley; we had been going through this same thing for about fifteen minutes. Riley shakes her head.

"Nope, try a little to the left." I sigh. "Perfect!" I smile. _Yay, we're now one-step closer to the end of this madness!_

"Are we almost done?" I ask. Samantha shakes her head, but Riley nods. They both look at each other and now they each give me the opposite answers. "So which is it? Yes there is much more, or no we're almost done?" They shrug and I sigh.

"Okay, so we have the something borrowed, something old, and something new…Oh! We need the something blue." Riley says. She gets a blue flower and puts it in my feathers. She and Samantha then take a few steps back and look at me smiling.

"Doesn't she just look beautiful, Riley?" Samantha says. Riley nods.

"That she does."

"Does this mean that we're finished?" I ask. They both nod. _Oh, thank goodness!_

* * *

(Lieutenant's POV)

I look both ways down the hall. _Whew! The coast is clear._ I sneak down the hall keeping in the shadows and close to the wall. _Just a few more metahs and I'll be free!_ I start sliding down the hall but instead of exiting the habitat I run into a pair of orange feet. I look up. "Lieutenant, where are you going?" asks Dad. I gulp.

"Um, no-nowhere, sir." I reply standing up and dusting myself off.

"Oh really? Then why were you being so sneaky about it?"

"Uh, um…" Then Dad laughs.

"You were trying to escape, weren't you?"

"N-No! I was just…going for a walk." Dad shakes his head and smiles.

"I tried doing the same thing when your mothah and I got married. I would have succeeded too if the powah hadn't went out and I got lost."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was terrified to get married to your mothah; I would have been crazy to not have been. I mean, when your bride could kill you with a flick of her flipper, you do tend to be a bit nervous." I nod.

"Okay, maybe I was trying to run away…" Dad puts a flipper on my shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared…"

"I know, the brave are those who are scared but do not show it. I remembah." Dad smiles and nods.

"You'll do fine, Lieutenant. Just do not show her any fear, and you'll be fine…oh, and when you carry her DO NOT drop her. I learned that the hard way…" I smile and give a salute.

"I'll try not to, Dad." I then turn back down the hall and head back to my room. _Well, that didn't work…I guess I'll just have to try again latah._

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Private!" calls Trixy. Private stops and turns around.

"Yes, Trixy?" he asks.

"Your tie is tied wrong."

"Huh?" Private looks down at it to see that it is indeed tied wrong and sideways.

"Here, let me fix it." Trixy unties it and reties it into a neat little red bow. "There, now you look like a nice and proper ring bearer." Trixy smiles.

"Well, if we're going to be talking about things that aren't on correctly; I suggest that you may want to fix your bow."

"My bow?" Trixy reaches to touch it and finds it not there. "I could have sworn I tied it." Private laughs.

"It is tied alright, but you didn't tie it in your feathers. You tied a second one around your neck."

"Oh. This wedding sure makes people mess up the simplest of things." Trixy unties the second bow and gives it to Private. "Here, you tie it." Private ties it in her feathers.

"That it does. There, all done. Where is everyone anyhow?"

"I don't really know. I think my and your Mums are helping Anita get ready and your fathah is helping Lieutenant. And I think Kowalski and Rico may be helping George and William with the decorating.

"Oh. Okay, so how much longah until the wedding starts?" Trixy looks at a clock.

"I'd say about five minutes…Oh! We best hurry!" Private and Trixy quickly waddle to the woodland area outside the zoo where the wedding is going to be held.

* * *

-Three Minutes Later-

(Nobody's POV)

Lieutenant stands nervously at the altar and Skipper is standing beside him. "Lieutenant, calm down, soldier; you're shaking like a leaf." Lieutenant takes a deep breath.

"Right, Skippah." Lieutenant replies. _"I must be crazy to be going through with this! Oh, why, oh, why did I evah agree to this?"_ Then Jenna starts to walk down the aisle flinging flowers and flower petals all over the place without and specific pattern. She is soon followed by Private who is carrying the rings on a purple pillow. He gets about half-way down the aisle and he trips.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. The rings roll along the ground. Private picks them up and puts them back on the pillow looking a bit embarrassed. After Private come Trixy and Cecelia the bridesmaids. Then after them comes Anita, the bride.

_"Wow. She looks so stunning. I think I'd be crazy to not go through with this."_ Thinks Lieutenant as he sees Anita walking slowly towards him. When she gets to the front she smiles happily at him.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Lieutenant manages a small nod. "Good." They then turn towards General Guen, who is going to be the officiator. General clears his throat.

"Okay, everyone. We are gathered here today to…uh…bond these two lovebirds in holy matrimony. But, before we start, is there anyone here who objects?" General says.

"No, sir. I believe Rico would have already taken care of anyone who would have." Skipper says. Lieutenant face-flippers himself and shakes his head and Anita struggles to keep from laughing. General clears his throat.

"Right, well, let's get on with the exchange of vows, shall we? Lieutenant, you shall start." Lieutenant nods and takes a deep breath.

"I, Lieutenant Brandon Tux, take you Anita Rosalina Peacock, to be my awful wedded…no, I mean _lawful_ wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for bettah or for worst, for richah or for poorah, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness." Lieutenant says.

"Now you, Anita." Says General. Anita nods.

"I, Anita Rosalina Peacock, take you Lieutenant Brandon Tux, to be both my awful and lawful wedded husband. (Anita winks at him) To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And I hereto pledge to you my faithfulness." Anita says. Lieutenant is blushing from how she incorporated his mistake into her vow.

"Well, then, I think this is the time when I'm suppose to announce you husband and wife. I guess you may kiss the bride now…Someone, please cover Jenna's eyes!" General says. Anita can't stand it anymore and she bursts out laughing. Lieutenant lifts the veil and kisses her full on the beak.

"Awww." Says all of the women. Most of the men don't say anything; except Rico and George. They both gag. After Lieutenant and Anita break away from their kiss they walk down the aisle together.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Later that night they have the wedding banquet. Rico had carved some ice in the shape of a heart…but he had also eaten half the cake before the wedding had even started, so Cecelia had to bake another one. Trixy and Private sit at a table and watch the adults talk and congregate. "Well, I think that the wedding went fairly well." Trixy says. Private nods.

"Yes, it was very nice." Private replies. Trixy reaches for her drink and accidently hits a vase full of flowers. These flowers then fall onto the candle.

"Oh shoot!" Trixy then dumps the remainder of her drink of the flaming flowers. "Whoops." She and Private laugh.

"You need to pay more attention." Trixy nods.

"I know I do…but if I did, funny things like this wouldn't happen." Private nods.

"Very true." Private then looks up at the clock. "Trixy, I was wondering if you'd, well, dance with me at one of the dances." Trixy smiles widely.

"Of course! I was starting to wondah if you were evah going to ask." She and Private then go to the dance floor. Cecelia and Kowalski are talking not too far away.

"So, you are going back to America tomorrow?" Cecelia asks. Kowalski nods.

"Yes." Kowalski replies. Cecelia nods sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Kowalski…are you sure I can't make you a purple kitten again and have you stay here with me? It would be great to have someone intelligent to be able to talk to for a change." Kowalski shakes his head.

"No, the team needs me…and plus I really do not want to be a cat again." Cecelia nods sadly again.

"I know." Kowalski looks at her and sees her sad look.

"Cecelia, would you like to dance with me…before I have to return to New York?" Cecelia's face brightens immediately.

"Duh!" She takes Kowalski by the flipper and pulls him to the dance floor. The next day Private, Trixy, Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico would all go back to their New York zoo…but for tonight, they are all just enjoying the festivities.


	22. Return to the Zoo

**A.N.- Okay, here is the last chapter. It is really short.**

**Kowalski: I don't like this ending...**

**Skipper: No comment.**

**Rico: Fiiissssh.**

**Private: It's a bit boring of an ending if you ask me.**

**Trixy: Oh, my gosh! Kowalski! I didn't know you had a crush!**

**Kowalski: I don't.**

**Me and Trixy: Of course you don't ;)**

**Me: Okay, enough of this talk. Enjoy the short concluding chapter! :D**

Chapter 22: Return to the Zoo

(Nobody's POV)

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Riley asks Private and the others who are just about to leave. They nod.

"Yes, Mum." Private replies. Riley nods and takes a deep breath.

"Alright then. Well, good-bye, Tommy."

"Uh, good-bye, Mum." He and Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico meet Trixy outside the zoo at the planes.

"So, Private, when's the next family reunion?" Skipper asks.

"I don't know, Skippah…and I probably won't know until right before then, like this past time." Skipper nods and they all get into their planes. Their flight back to New York went without trouble and they made pretty good time. They return to the Central Park Zoo in the afternoon.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go back to West Park." Trixy says. I nod.

"I suppose…See you on Skype latah?" I ask. Trixy nods with a laugh.

"Duh! Well, see you latah. Bye!" Trixy then slides away back to her zoo habitat. I then follow Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico into the HQ.

"Has she gone?" Skipper asks. I nod.

"Yes." I reply. I see Kowalski lock himself in his lab. I follow him curiously. _Hmm…isn't it a bit early for Kowalski to lock himself in his lab? I mean, we just got back._ "Uh, Kowalski?" I knock on the lab door and it opens. Kowalski is sitting at his lab bench and is looking at something on his clipboard.

"Huh?" Kowalski replies looking up. "Oh, hi, Private."

"What are you looking at?" Kowalski puts the clip-board back behind his back.

"Nothing." I raise a non-existent eyebrow.

"Was it a picture of Doris?" Kowalski shakes his head.

"Um, no." _It's not a picture of Doris the dolphin? Hmmm…_

"Oh…was it a picture of Cecelia?" Kowalski looks at me startled.

"NO!" I grin.

"It so is! You like my sistah!"

"No! It's not a picture of her…it's…a…um…blue print she gave me." I nod.

"Uh huh, suuuurrrre it is." Kowalski rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have some Lunicorn episodes to go watch or something?" I shrug.

"I could…"

"Well, then why don't you? I'm busy." I wink.

"Of course you are." Kowalski shakes his head and rolls his eyes. I leave his lab and go to the telly. _Well, at least maybe Kowalski's new found liking of Cecelia will help him get ovah Doris. Eh, who knows?_ I turn the TV on. _Oh! It's a new episode!_ I sit down in front of the TV and watch the show. Tomorrow everything will hopefully be back to normal.


End file.
